La historia se repite
by wasteland girl
Summary: Basado en el fic "reparando errores" continuación ...Bra mantiene una relación secreta que es una bomba de tiempo,que, si se destapa, muchos se opondrán a ella, sobre todo su padre...
1. Un gran secreto

_**Bien, este fic está basado en la cuasi continuación de mi otro fic "reparando errores" (si leeis éste, entenderás bien todo lo que escribo en esta historia). Ojalá les guste esta historia. Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a don Akira Toriyama.**_

**_"A veces las sorpresas nos las dan las personas que menos creemos que nos puedan hacer una jugada falsa"_**

Un hermoso día primaveral recibe a la ciudad. Los rayos solares entran por la habitación, colándose por las persianas. La radio-reloj avisa que son las 7:00 AM, que ya es hora de levantarse. Ella mira el reloj, de reojo y se estira, para salir de su cama. Toma su toalla, ropa y sale en dirección hacia su baño.

En el living, la familia desayuna tostadas, café y frutas: Bulma lee el periódico, observando los valores bursátiles de la bolsa. Vegeta, en cambio, mira la sección deportiva, tratando de encontrar algo interesante. Trunks, algo aburrido, acomoda el nudo de su corbata mientras de, una gran mordida, deja pequeña la tostada que se estaba comiendo. B, al notar que su hija ya está en el living, procede a apurarla para que alcance a desayunar con toda la familia.

Hija: apúrese… Hoy es tu primer día de universidad ¿Qué opinas?-Le pregunta Bulma mientras le sirve un vaso de jugo de naranjas.

¡Ay, mamá! Siempre tan escandalosa para tus cosas-tomando un sorbo del vaso de jugo- Si no es para tanto, ya no soy una niña…

Para mí aún lo eres-interrumpe Vegeta dando un vistazo al diario- Tu eres mi princesita y te mereces todas mis atenciones… Hoy te iré a dejar a la universidad yo.

Papá, le vas a espantar a los pretendientes- Comenta Trunks- Mi hermana ya es grande, y creo que Maron la vendrá a buscar para que se vayan juntas. Aprovecha de preguntarle como las reciben el primer día de clases-Con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Por dios! No te había comentado eso, Bra. En el primer día de la universidad debes llevar la ropa más harapienta que tengas, pues la bienvenida es bastante "mal oliente". ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!-Suspirando Bulma y recordando su corta y gloriosa época de estudiante universitaria.

¡Por favor! ¡No pienso cambiar mi ropa por un par de locas que quiera romper mis ropas!…Es bastante troglodita de su parte. Insisto: iré tal cual estoy vestida-Cruzando la muchacha sus brazos.

Bien, ya que insistes…-le dice Trunks dando un sorbo al jugo- No quiero que llegues quejándote de que no te lo advertimos…

Vamos Bra, ve a arreglarte que yo te iré a dejar-Vegeta se pone de pie, listo para salir a dejar a su hija.

No muy lejos, un jeep verde, algo anticuado, pero bien cuidado venía a toda velocidad con 3 tripulantes: un chico y dos chicas. Los cabellos del chico, largos y negros como el azabache venían danzando con el viento; sus ojos, celestes como el cielo venían cubiertos por gafas oscuras, su piel, morena y tostada por el sol de la playa hacía contraste con su ropa blanca y celeste, un look de surfista (colgante de tabla incluido en el cuello) lo hacía resaltar sobre el resto. Venía acompañado de una chica rubia, que portaba sus libros de enfermería en sus piernas y otra chica castaña, de ojos claros, que se notaba que aún era colegiala.

De pronto, un bocinazo hace reaccionar a Bra, que sale disparada como cohete del living para saludar al grupo de jóvenes que venía por ella.

¡Qué diablos es todo eses escándalo que no me gusta!-Se queja Vegeta mientras sale a la siga de su hija- ¡Qué sucede!

Hombre, no te quejes tanto y sal a ver quien es ¡Vamos!-le ordena Bulma.

Bulma nota que aquellas caras de esos jóvenes le eran muy familiares, claro: el muchacho y la chica de cabellos castaños eran hijos de su amigo Yamcha, mientras que la chica rubia era la hija de Krilin. Una gran alegría la rondó y salió disparada a saludar a los tres jóvenes, siguiendo a su hija.

Mamá: supongo que sabes quienes son ellos tres. Él es Zeph, ella Blun y ella Maron… ¿Los recuerdas?-Le pregunta Bra mientras mira de reojo al chico.

¡Cómo no los voy a recordar!-Alegre- Que crecidos están… Wow…Hey, no me digas que tu eres Zeph, el hijo mayor de Yamcha, ¿cierto?

Así es señora Briefs, y ella es mi hermana Blun, que la llevo hasta su secundaria. Maron nos acompaña pues también es alumna de la Universidad Central city…Y como soy alumno nuevo, no quiero volver todo harapiento y andrajoso a casa-Rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

Ya veo-Mientras mira al chico y nota el parecido físico que tiene éste con su padre- Bien pues, Bra, ve con ellos, así dejas que tu padre entrene tranquilo y no le quitas su tiempo. ¡Vamos hija, apúrate!

¡Ya voy!-Algo enfadada- Entonces nos vemos en la tarde- ¡hasta luego!

De un brinco, Bra se instala al lado del conductor y parten a toda velocidad hacia la universidad. B ve alejarse a su hija con el grupo de jóvenes. Vegeta, algo molesto, le pregunta de quién es hijo aquel muchacho.

Te dije que Zeph y Blun son hijos de Yamcha-Comenta Bulma- ¿Contento?

No me da buena espina ese chico…Además, es hijo de ese insecto que no me agrada para nada. Si fueras más selectiva con tus amigos yo sería…

¡Vegeta! Si eso fue hace tantos años atrás y aún sigues molestándome con eso…-Cruzando los brazos- No puedes ser tan celoso: recuerda que yo te amo.

¡Humpfff!- Molesto- Ese insecto siempre sale en nuestras conversaciones…

Mamá: ¡No me digas que vino Zeph y Maron vinieron a buscar a mi hermana!-Emocionado- Avísenme a la próxima: hace tiempo que no veo a Maron y a Zeph…La última vez que los vi fue en Kame House hace 7 meses atrás.

Zeph se parece cada día más a su padre…Tiene los mismos rasgos y el timbre de voz muy similar…Me imagino la suerte que debe tener con las chicas-Recordando viejos tiempos Bulma-Jajajajajajajaja

Sin comentarios-Se mofa Vegeta.

El grupo de jóvenes ahora quedaba disminuido a 2 personas pues Blun y Maron habían descendido ya del carro. Sólo iban Bra y Zeph en el carro, que se miraban de repente, con una sonrisa cómplice. De pronto, el chico detiene el carro y desciende de él, dirigiéndose a la otra puerta, para ayudar a descender a la chica del carro.

Por aquí, señorita Bra-Mientras le toma la mano y le ayuda a bajar del carro- Con cuidado, pues si te pasa algo, tu padre me mata.

Tranquilo vasallo-Le cometa la chica- Esta princesa no muerde, no da órdenes descabelladas…Pero si una cosa: le ordeno que me bese-Ordenando eso al muchacho.

Como diga usted, princesa-Mientras él la toma de la cintura , enrollándose y le da un tierno beso en sus labios que es correspondido de manera tierna y apasionada- …Mi linda Bra… como llegué a enamorarme de ti: no lo se…

Yo si lo se: soy la más linda de todas las que te han pretendido… Y también la más fashion-Lanzando una carcajada- Dime: ¿Vendrás por mí esta tarde?

Creo que sí, pero debo hablar con Gohan, pues él me hará una asignatura que me interesa mucho-Pensando- Bien Bra: ¿supongo que trajiste ropa de recambio?

¿Por qué?- le pregunta la chica- ¿Acaso también eres de esos de los que participas en…?

Te lo digo porque ahí viene una turba de estudiantes de segundo año que nos destrozará la ropa… ¡Corre Bra o quedarás en harapos!-le ordena el muchacho mientras arranca a toda velocidad del lugar.

¡Zeph, espera!- Grita la chica mientras persigue al chico y arranca de la turba de jovencitas que iba a cortarle la ropa a Bra- ¡espérame!

**Flashback**

_Un hermoso día en Kame House, las nubes adornan el azul cielo. Un día de verano hace pensar que las olas están para surfear. Maron, la hija de Krilin toma sol, mientras que Zeph encera su tabla de surf para salir a tomar una buena ola. De pronto, se escucha una nave que aterriza al lado de la casa. Era Bulma y sus 2 hijos: Bra y Trunks._

_Hola A todos-Saluda Bulma- Hola Maron ¿Cómo estás? Veo que ya eres toda un mujer… ¿Cómo está tu padre y tu madre?_

_Bien señora Bulma, gracias…Mis padres andan en el centro comercial-Con cara de rutina- Yo aprovecho de tomar sol pues Zeph acaba de salir a surfear…Estaba vuelto loco por tomar una ola._

_¿Zeph?-Curiosa, mientras Trunks saluda y se pone a conversar con Maron – Uf, hace años que no veo a ese muchacho, me imagino lo crecido que debe estar… ¿Y el maestro?_

_Aquí estoy Bulma- Mientras mira a la hija de Bulma el escotado vestido que trae puesto- ¿A qué han venido?_

_A visitarlo- comenta Trunks aún conversando con Maron- Hace tiempo que no veníamos para acá._

_Ya veo-Tomándose el mentón- ¡Hey Zeph! Ven a saludar a las visitas._

_¿Y quién es Zeph, mamá?-Le pregunta Bra a su madre- No me digas que era aquel niño que yo le quitaba los juguetes cuando me iba a visitar y…_

_Ho-Hola a todos- Saluda el muchacho de cabello largo, azabache como la noche más oscura, que destilaba agua de su traje de baño, que reflejaba el cielo en sus ojos- ¿Cómo están?_

_Hola Zeph, tanto tiempo. Mira lo crecido que estás-Dándole Trunks un palmetón en el hombro- Parece que fue ayer cuando me llegabas al hombro y hoy me veo como un enano al lado tuyo, jajajajajaja_

_Qué parecido a tu padre eres muchacho-mientras lo saluda sorprendida Bulma- Mira cuanto has crecido estos dos años…Como pasan los años. Zeph: ella es mi hija Bra, él es Zeph…_

_Ya nos conocemos sra. Bulma: somos compañeros de secundaria…-sonrojado el chico- recuerde que iba a todas las celebraciones de cumpleaños de ella…No se si usted recuerda eso._

_Mamá, no le sigas preguntando cosas- Interrumpe Bra – A Zeph lo conozco desde que éramos niños…Aunque no me portaba bien con él, jejejejejeje._

_¡Tienes razón hija!-riendo de buena gana- Es que me sorprendo lo grande que está este muchacho… Parece que fue ayer que te tuve en brazos y ahora eres casi un hombre._

_Mamá-Algo incómoda Bra- No le digas eso… _

_No te preocupes-Le dice Zeph a Bra- en casa me sucede algo similar con mi mamá: sus amigas siempre le recuerdan esos comentarios del "parece que fue ayer". Y aún me pellizcan las mejillas-Haciendo un gesto de dolor._

_¿En serio?-Mientras observa el desarrollado físico del chico y las gotas de agua que caen por su abdomen- ¿Eres surfista?_

_Se puede decir que sí- tomando su tabla y enterrándola en la arena- ¿T e gusta el mar?_

_Quizás- mientras toma su mentón y piensa en vacaciones- Lo que más me gusta es broncearme. Con Mis amigas salimos de compras en verano y en las tardes nos vamos a la playa._

_Tengo un aceite de Monoii que deja la piel muy bronceada y suave…Es ideal para los que pasamos muchas horas al sol y queremos una piel acorde al mar… ¿Quieres?-Ofrece el muchacho._

_¿En serio?-Sorprendida- Me veré muy guapa con mi piel bronceada._

_…Eres guapa- le dice el muchacho en voz baja- Te verás mejor aún._

_Bra lo mira, buscando quizás ir más allá de los hermosos ojos celestes del chico, sonrojándose por aquel piropo. El atardecer contrastaba en la piel de ambos, que no intuían que aquella situación sería el inicio de todo._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar: a Bra le hicieron pedazos aquella falda de mezclilla que traía puesta y decir de su chaqueta…Una ruina. A Zeph le destrozaron su short surfista y su remera quedó reducida a un cuadradito blanco. Lo peor era lo mal que olían: apestaban. Un baño en una piscina de pescados podridos a B por no obedecer desató la furia de la líder de las chicas de segundo año. Como Bra es llevada a sus ideas, bueno, no le fue muy bien. A Zeph le tocó un baño de tomates podridos revueltos con harina. Muy bonita bienvenida de los universitarios a sus nuevos compañeros. Bra, que estaba hecha una furia, esperó a Zeph, que venía con un bolso con ropa para cambiarse.

Tardaste demasiado en llagar-mirando Bra su reloj- De prisa, que huelo a basural y descomposición… ¡Puaj!

Tranquila- Despojándose de su polera, notando el nuevo tatuaje que tenía el chico en su espalda- Aquí traje toallas y shampoos… No le digas a Blun que esa ropa es de ella: o si no me mata…

¿Ese tatuaje?- Le pregunta Bra tomando una toalla- ¿Cuando te lo hiciste?

Hace una semana- Caminado hacia un camarín de varones- Me lo hice antes de ir a Kame House, quería tener uno ¿Te gusta?

No lo se- Pensando- Es que prefiero que te veas decente y que no parezcas a un delincuente-Riendo- ¡Ve a bañarte! ¡Apestas!

Después del traspié, Zeph va con Bra hacia la casa de él que está al otro extremo de la cuidad del Oeste. El atardecer es precioso, de un cielo color naranjo, el crepúsculo acompaña a los dos jóvenes. Zeph frena y estaciona al lado de un hermoso Ferrari negro que ocupaba el estacionamiento principal de aquella casa.

¡Wow! –Ilusa Bra- ¿Es tuyo ese carro?

No, es de mi padre…-Sonriendo- A él le encantan los autos de velocidad y esas cosas… Prefiero mi viejo y maltrecho jeep.

Ah, pues… -Suspirando Bra- Será…

Ven Bra. ven conmigo- abrazándola y tomándola de la cintura- Quiero saber algo…

Dime

¿Cuándo podremos contarle a todos que somos novios?-Pregunta el muchacho- Me muero de ganas que todos lo sepan.

Tranquilo, Zeph- mientras ella le da un beso en la mejilla- Ya lo diremos, y será todo con calma…Es que tú sabes: mi padre.

Lo se… Debería ser hombre muerto-Recordando una linda situación para ambos- Si él se entera de que nosotros dos ya…-Haciéndole un gesto que provoca la risa de B- Me mata.

Jajajajajaja- Riendo B y reflejando sus lindos ojos en la mirada de Z- Mejor invítame a pasar.

Como digas-Abriendo la reja para que pase la muchacha hacia la casa- Bienvenida B. mamá ha horneado unos pasteles y tenemos jugos como a ti tanto te gustan.

Un lindo jardín que tenía tulipanes y rosales, con hermosos manzanos era la entrada de esta linda casa. Una banca de plaza vacía, pero con un periódico abandonado le presagiaba a Zeph que la casa no estaba sola. Abre la puerta principal y en el living está sentado su padre, Yamcha, que tiene el cabello corto, cada vez más gris, vestido muy elegante, como siempre, un terno negro y una corbata verde manzana, él está leyendo el periódico. Más allá, su madre Grace, guapa como siempre y su adolescente hermana Blun, que hablan sobre una situación que no se entiende que es realmente.

¡Hola Taro!- Saluda Zeph a su padre de un apretón de mano- ¿Cómo estuvo ese trabajo hoy?

Muy bien, Zeph, gracias…Aunque algo aburrido: llevar la auditoría de mucho dinero te puede provocar cierto mareo- Comenta Yamcha mientras sigue hojeando el periódico- ¡Hola Bra! Tanto tiempo…

Así es, señor Taro- Saludándolo- Hacía tiempo que no lo veía: mi madre ha preguntado mucho por usted, como sabe que somos compañeros de Universidad con Zeph…

¿En serio?... No lo sabía ¿Estudiarás Ciencias aplicadas como mi hijo?-Curioso Yamcha.

No señor Taro: estudiaré administración de empresas. Como usted sabe: mi madre prácticamente ya no se dedica al negocio familiar…Ahora lo hace Trunks-Responde Bra.

Ya veo… Si uno de ustedes hubiese salido como tu madre no te imaginas lo contenta que se hubiese puesto… ¡En fin!- Cambiando el tema- Tomen asiento…

Gracias-Tomando asiento Bra- Oye Zeph: ¿Y Maron?

¿No sabías que tu hermano la iba a buscar hoy a la Universidad?- Contándole Zeph la noticia- ¿Acaso nunca supiste que entre tu hermano y Maron…?

¿En serio?- Sorprendida- Nunca me di cuenta de eso… ¿Pero desde cuando?

Hace casi 7 meses atrás…- Recordando- Hace 7 mese atrás estuve casi 2 meses con Goten, Trunks y Maron en Kame House. En esa época estaba entrenando allá mientras tu hermano le coqueteaba a Maron. El menos de acuerdo en eso era Krilin…

Ya veo… Nunca me lo contó- Cruzando los brazos Bra- Después él quiere que le cuente todo yo: adonde voy, con quien voy… Etcétera.

Es que te protege mucho… Eres su hermana menor: con Blun es lo mismo, trato de cuidarla mucho… Además: aquí todos tenemos esos genes beneficiosos que hacen que las chicas, en mi caso, se den vuelta a mirarme.

¿Ah, Sí?-En desacuerdo Bra- Yo no me quedo atrás tampoco… Mis encantos están a la vista…

Lo se, Bra- Cerrándole un ojo y mirando a todos lados- ¿Me acompañas?

¿A dónde?

A mi habitación…

¡Estás loco!- Casi gritando- ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso, Zeph?

Jajajajajajaja- riendo de buena gana el muchacho- Quería ver la cara que ponías cuando te preguntara eso… Obvio que no: están todos…

Graciosito…-Mientras le da un pellizco en la oreja- Eso no se hace

¡Auch!- Se queja Zeph- Eso me dolió…

Para que aprendas a no andar proponiendo cosas peligrosas… ¡Te lo tienes merecido!-Dice Bra.

Ah, pues… ¿Te parece si te voy a dejar a tu casa? Ya se hará tarde y no quiero ver a tu padre en la puerta de tu casa con cara de pocos amigos- Asustado- Prefiero mañana pasarte a dejar que ir a buscar… Recuerda el por qué.

Tienes razón… Pero con una condición: mañana vamos al mall a comprar… ¡día de compras!- Iluminándosele el rostro a Bra- Así aprovechas de comprarte algo tú también.

Sabes que esos lugares no me gustan mucho, pero bien… Te acompañaré sólo porque eres mi-- (Bra le cierra un ojo y Zeph entiende a la perfección que debe quedarse callado)

Entonces vamos- Abriéndole la puerta para que salga- Papá: voy a dejar a Bra a su casa y nos vemos más tarde. Regreso en 15 minutos más.

Como digas, Zeph. Apúrate para que veamos el partido de fútbol- Se despide Yamcha de Bra- Saludos a tu familia: dile a tu madre que me debe una salida al centro comercial.

Como diga, señor Taro. Adiós- Despidiéndose Bra.

Saliendo de la casa, Bra se dirige al auto donde Zeph la está esperando para salir. Sube al jeep y se acomoda el cinturón de seguridad y parte a toda velocidad. Los cabellos de Zeph juegan con el viento y la velocidad que llevan, provocando que Bra lo observe durante todo el camino.

**Flashback**

_Un lindo día de primavera en la secundaria: las flores de los cerezos vuelan incansablemente. Se percibe el amor en esta época, un dejo de nostalgia inunda los adolescentes corazones. Cerca de un árbol, hay una pareja de jóvenes, que coquetean y que se miran en silencio. El muchacho sostiene un ramo de rosas escondido, mientras que la chica está algo impaciente. Son las 3:00 PM y el reloj ha sonado para indicar que es hora de marcharse a casa._

_Bra: necesito hablar contigo-Interrumpe el silencio el muchacho, muy nervioso y sonrojado- Es algo importante._

_Si me vas a decir algo, dímelo pronto…Iré con mis amigas al mall- Comenta Bra- ¿A qué tanto nerviosismo Zeph?_

_Pues...pues bien yo…-Muy nervioso._

_¿Yo qué?-Interrumpe Bra- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?_

_No- no se como em-empezar…-Tartamudeando Zeph._

_¡Habla de una vez!-Casi gritando Bra_

_Me- me gustas mucho Bra…-Totalmente sonrojado- Me gustas desde la última vez que te vi en Kame House… _

_Zeph…-También sonrojada- Pero…_

_Pero nada…-Mientras se acerca a la chica, tomándola de la cintura y le da un tierno beso en aquellos labios que tenían un suave tono rosa._

_Zeph… Tú también me gustas mucho- Respondiéndole el beso al muchacho, dejándolo inmóvil, presa de sus impulsos. _

_Me gustas desde que te vi… He pensado sólo en ti… Para mí los atardeceres en la playa son distintos…Siempre he querido besarte como lo hice ahora… No sabes lo linda que eres para mis ojos-Diciéndoselo al oído de Bra- No sabes lo afortunado que me siento de besarte…Creí que me darías una cachetada_

_Zeph… Eres el más guapo de esta secundaria… todas nos hemos peleado por ti alguna vez… Tampoco lo puedo creer… No sabes lo nerviosa que me puse la primera vez que te vi: pero como todo un hombre…No el niñito que conocí que ha ido a todos mis cumpleaños…-Sonriendo mientras su mirada se pierde en los intensos ojos celestes del chico._

_Bra…Te tengo que hacer una pregunta…_

_Dime Zeph…_

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Pues… pues te responderé: Acepto ser tu novia…_

_Sabía que me dirías eso, ven acá. Estas rosas son para ti: las compré hoy en la mañana…Toma_

_Un abrazo y un tierno beso cierra este primer pacto de ambos jóvenes, que es como un cuadro que se ve adornado con las hojas de cerezos que son atraídas por el viento._

**FIN Flashback**

Zeph: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Dime Bra…

¿Es cierto que a tu misma edad tu padre era tan guapo como tú?-Curiosa.

Por Las fotos que he visto a papá… Parece que sí… Sabes que él también fue guerrero Z y practicaba todas esas cosas. Mamá me decía que él usaba el cabello largo también y que jugó baseball-Le responde Zeph.

Así supe… Mamá me ha contado que tu padre tenía un arrastre increíble con las chicas… Sobre todo en su época de beisbolista-Responde Bra- Tú eres muy parecido a él.

Así dicen- Rascándose la cabeza, en señal de timidez- Pero tengo los ojos de mi madre… Y el encanto de papá, jajajajajajaja… Krilin dice que yo sería un peligro público si tuviese la personalidad de mi padre…El tío Krilin me contaba que hubo una época que a mi papá lo encasillaron como uno de los solteros más codiciados en el mundo del deporte… ¡Vaya!

¿En serio? El señor Taro es un encanto, y con muy buen gusto para vestir. Mamá reconoce que tu papá se ha cuidado muy bien estos últimos 15 años…-Sonríe Bra- Dime que mañana iremos al mall… ¡Di que sí!

Bien, iremos…- Algo en desacuerdo el chico- Te llevaré, pero con una gran condición: prométeme que este jueves, en la tarde, nos arrancaremos al a playa para ver el atardecer.

Está bien- De acuerdo Bra- Iremos… iremos a ver la puesta de sol, como tanto te gusta…

Oye Bra… No te vayas a molestar pero… ¿Tu madre era tan guapa como tú cuando era adolescente?- Le pregunta Zeph- Digo: pues tienes su color de ojos y sus facciones…

Mi abuela Brenda decía siempre eso: que yo soy igualita a mi madre, pero soy algo más recatada que ella a su edad. Mi madre a mi edad andaba buscando las esferas del dragón… Eso no lo haría ni por todo el dinero del mundo- Largándose a reír.

Ahhh-Pensando- Debió ser guapa tu madre entonces… Me imagino como debió ser de popular…Como tú- Dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla- Bien Bra, llegamos… Cuídate… ¡Saludos a todos en tu casa!

En tu nombre, Zeph- Cerrándole un ojo- Mañana no pases por mí, pero sí acompáñame al Mall ¿De acuerdo?

Con un gesto de aceptación, el muchacho acelera su jeep y sale rápidamente de la corporación. Bra abre la puerta de su enorme casa y entra. Desde el 4to piso, Vegeta observó toda la escena, pero en silencio. Algo hay en esta situación para él que no encaja en este puzzle.

**Déjame tu review y quizás podamos ir enriqueciendo esta historia. Gracias!!**


	2. Una sorpresa de aquellas

Ha pasado una semana desde que los muchachos entraron a la Universidad. Las clases son totalmente normales para los antiguos y totalmente estresantes para los nuevos. En la Central City University, que se divide en 4 campus: Ingeniería, Medicina, Humanidades y Ciencias administrativas. Bra está en Ciencias administrativas, Zeph en Ingeniería y Marron en el campus de medicina. Todos estos días Zeph ha pasado a buscar a Marron hasta Kame House para traerla a la Universidad, pues ambos campus están muy cerca. Bra, en cambio, ha estado yendo con su padre, que la ha ido a dejar todos estos días… A parte él aprovecha de espantar a supuestos pretendientes que su hija tuviese. Todo ha sido normal, nada extraño. Ha llegado la primera semana de pruebas, y Bra, está algo complicada con cierta asignatura que la mantiene muy nerviosa. Algebra I: su madre la ha estado ayudando, pues ella sabe de todo.

_ Cómo me cuesta esto-Se da un golpecito en la cabeza Bra- Eres genial mamá…sabes todas estas patrañas que en la Universidad nos enseñan.

_ Diariamente debo hacer cálculos para las máquinas que tu papá usa para entrenar-Pensando y riéndose- Es más…Esta matemática ha sido casi toda mi vida… Mis inventos y tecnología…

_ ¿De veras que eras la mejor en tu clase?- Le pregunta Bra a su madre.

_ Es verdad, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Sorprendida- ¿Acaso hay algún profesor que me hacía clases a mi?

_ No, eso me lo contó el papá de Zeph la otra vez- Recordando Bra- ¿Ustedes fueron compañeros de universidad?

_ No, no fuimos compañeros…Bueno, casi…Yamcha tenía habilidades para el estudio y esas cosas, pero optó por el deporte y gracias a ello se enriqueció… Siempre pensé que él sería un muy buen piloto de guerra pero vez…-Tratando de evadir preguntas.

_ Me parece curioso que ustedes se conozcan tan bien- Pensando Bra- Lo digo por mi papá: a él no le hubiese gustado que un hombre como el señor Taro te hubiese andado rondando, además, me imagino que el señor Taro era muy guapo cuando era joven… ¿Es así?

_ Tienes razón: Yamcha cuando era joven tenía mucho arrastre con las chicas- Riendo- Cualquier chica se daba vuelta a mirarlo…Y su fama se incrementó de manera dramática cuando se unió al equipo de baseball.

_ ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Con razón Zeph tiene a quién salir…-Sonrojada.

_ Hija… ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- Le pregunta Bulma

_ Por nada… Son cosas mías…

_ ¿Sabes si Zeph tiene novia? Te lo pregunto pues es un chico muy apuesto… A parte que tiene un look de surfista que volvería loca a cualquier chica- Comenta Bulma- ¿Qué dices?

_ No, no lo se… Esos son problemas de él… A parte que su tuviese novia, sería una chica muy guapa y muy fashion-Comenta muy convencida Bra, obvio.

_ ¿Y cómo lo sabes?-Pregunta Bulma.

_ Lo conozco hace años mamá… También fue mi compañero de secundaria ¿Recuerdas?-Haciendo memoria y ruborizándose- O sea, lo he visto casi siempre…Pero dicen que tiene novia.

_ ¡Vaya! Me imagino como debe sentirse aquella afortunada… -Riendo- Hija: ¿Por qué ustedes dos no son amigos?

_ ¡Mamá!-Sonrojándose- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer ese comentario?

_ Son cosas mías… Además, ustedes sólo podrían ser buenos amigos…-Mirando hacia el horizonte.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso, mamá?-Curiosa Bra de saber el por qué

_ Tu padre hija…Puedes tener el novio que quieras, pero menos algo relacionado con Yamcha o su familia…Sobretodo con él-Nostálgica- A tu padre NUNCA le ha caído bien él, y no creo que ahora sea la excepción…

_ Pero… ¿Por qué?... A mí el señor Taro no me parece una mala persona… Me imagino lo guapo que debió haber sido cuando joven-Coqueta y con baba- Jejejejejejejeje…

_ Sabes lo celoso que es tu padre con mis amigos…Pero específicamente con Yamcha-Sonriendo maliciosamente- Este Vegeta no tiene remedio…Sabe que lo adoro, pero bien…Es muy celoso…Pero se lo mucho que me ama, aunque le cuesta un mundo demostrármelo…

_ Bien, serán cosas de mi padre entonces… Pero mamá ¿Tú conociste al papá de Zeph?

_ Muy bien hija…Somos muy buenos amigos…-Recordando.

Entrando por la puerta, Trunks le habla a Bra para que vaya a contestar el teléfono. Bulma continúa calculando extrañas ecuaciones para unas máquinas de entrenamiento. Bra se dirige hasta su habitación y le pide a Trunks que corte y que ella conteste.

_ ¡Hola!... ¿Con quién hablo?-Pregunta Bra.

_ Con un afortunado muchacho que te adora, princesa- Responde una conocida voz para ella.

_ ¡Zeph!-Gritando emocionada, pero baja la voz para que no se den cuenta del alboroto- Perdón… Es que hace días que no nos vemos…La última vez fue cuando fuimos al mall… ¿Recuerdas?

_ Lo se…Disculpa por no haberte llamado antes… Es que ayer tuve una difícil prueba de cálculo, pero tengo un gran consuelo: obtuve la mejor calificación-Feliz contándole la noticia.

_ Te felicito, bombón- Contenta Bra por la noticia-Y ¿Cuándo pasarás por mí?

_ ¿Te parece mañana?- Responde el muchacho- Te prometo que te daré una grata sorpresa…No seas impaciente ¿Estamos?

_ ¿Sorpresa?- Sorprendida- Bien, como digas… Pues… Quiero que sepas que te adoro…

_ Yo también… Si mal no estoy mañana deberíamos ir a comer helados…-Comenta el chico.

_ Pero Zeph, ¿Y mi dieta? Recuerda que me quiero ver estupenda y guapa-Le recuerda B a su chico.

_ Pero Bra, tu no necesitas ninguna dieta…Pues eres espectacular-Sonriendo- Bien, debo colgar, pues mi hermana va a utilizar el teléfono…Nos vemos mañana, princesa.

_ ¡Nos vemos!-Mandándole un beso por el fono y colgando.

Después de colgar, su habitación queda en silencio, aguardando que alguna palabra o algún suspiro ronde por aquella silenciosa habitación. Bra se lanza de espaldas a su cama, dejándose caer sobre ésta. Piensa y suspira por aquella sensación o sentimiento que siente, que está pasando ahora. Mira al techo y se sonríe, piensa en su novio y se sonroja también.

**Flashback**

_Es tarde en la ciudad del Oeste, las luces de la noche iluminan como luciérnagas esa cálida oscuridad. En un parque, una pareja de estudiantes se refugia en una banca, continuando su romance. No se alcanzan a distinguir desde lejos, pero es una muchacha con su traje de la escuela y un chico que también es estudiante secundario._

__ ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Zeph?- Le pregunta Bra al muchacho._

__Sí, dime-Mientras comienza a besarle el cuello a su novia._

__Pero Zeph, más tranquilo, por favor... –Haciéndose a un costado la muchacha- ¿Crees que vamos a prisa o no?_

__ Bueno…Pues discúlpame Bra… Pensé que nosotros… como somos novios…_

__ Parece que pensaste mal, Zeph ¡Qué quieres que te diga!-Cruzando sus brazos en gesto de disconformidad con el comentario- ¡Hombres!_

__ ¡Olvídalo! Me equivoqué…Pensé en cosas tontas y pensé que tú también quieres ir "más allá"… -Tosiendo totalmente sonrojado el chico._

__ ¿Más allá?... ¡Zeph! ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?-Ruborizada la muchacha- ¡Por dios!_

__ Mira Bra-Acercándose sigilosamente hasta ella- Con la mano en el corazón…Cuándo estamos juntos… ¿Sientes "mariposas en la panza o no? U otras sensaciones…_

__ Zeph…-aún sonrojada- Este…bueno… se que me pasan cosas contigo… pero ¿A qué te refieres con otras sensaciones?_

__ Bueno…Es bien difícil, pero…-Algo incómodo por decirlo._

__ ¡Habla de una buena vez! –molesta por la tardanza de la respuesta._

__ Instintos…Deseo carnal…-cabizbajo y avergonzado por el comentario- ¿No… no tienes ese deseo?_

_Como si la luz de la noche iluminase los ojos de Bra, ella se acerca hasta su novio y lo abraza tiernamente, colgándose del cuello de él. Un silencio entre ambos, aún sin mirarse, sin contemplar la respuesta los mantiene en distancia. Él toma la mano de Bra y acaricia suavemente. Como si nada existiera en aquel solitario parque, ella besa apasionadamente a su novio, siendo recíproco aquel beso. Sonriendo ambos, es él quien se hace hacia atrás, no dejando de soltar la mano de su novia._

__ ¿Sabes?...Había pensado en que si nosotros dos siguiéramos juntos… Podían pasar situaciones como ésta… ¡Ay, Zeph!... Es que es complicado para mí… Bien, pues no he estado con nadie…-Mirándole los ojos a él en señal de respuesta._

__ Pues yo tampoco he estado con una chica…-Sonrojado y muy nervioso- La verdad es que eres la primera que me hace ese comentario… ¡Vaya!_

__ Mira Zeph, y quiero la exclusividad contigo… Si tu respuesta hubiese sido otra, ¡de todas maneras te hubiese mandado al carajo!... Y si crees que es el momento de ir más allá…Bueno…-Tosiendo Bra por el comentario que ha hecho- Será pues…más que mal somos novios… ¡Y nos queremos mucho!_

__ No sabes cómo te amo, Bra…-Abrazándola contra su pecho- No quiero forzar nada… No tenemos por qué hacerlo mañana… u otro día… Pero no sabes lo mucho que te amo, lo que te extraño y lo mucho que te deseo… Eres mi princesa y yo tu simple siervo…_

__ ¡Qué tierno eres, Zeph! Me sorprendes… Eres muy atento conmigo… y eres muy guapo también…-Cerrándole un ojo._

__ No, no me digas esas cosas…-Ruborizado el muchacho- Sabes que eso a mi no me interesa… Tú, eres bella… Yo un mero humano… que te adora…_

__ Eres re guapo Zeph… Mírate: ojos celestes, cabello negro y piel bronceada… Un verdadero bombón… Estoy orgullosa de que seas mi novio…_

__ Bra… ¿Cuándo podremos contarle a todos que nosotros dos somos…?_

__ No lo se Zeph, no lo se…_

**Fin Flashback**

Ha amanecido en la Ciudad del oeste, otro día primaveral. Bra está en el comedor, desayunando solitaria, pues los demás están haciendo sus quehaceres cotidianos; Bulma en el laboratorio, creando robots para entrenar, Vegeta entrena en la cámara de gravedad, Trunks está sentado en la oficina principal de la Capsule Corp y Bra, desayunando. De pronto, Aparece B, con el periódico bajo el brazo, saludando a su hija.

_ ¡Buenos días!

_Hola mamá-responde Bra

_ ¿A qué hora tienes clase hoy? ¿No es supone que tendrías libre hoy?

_ Me reuniré con Marron y Zeph, iremos de compras-Responde Bra dando un sorbo al vaso de jugo.

_ Muy bien que te distraigas un poco: recuerda que no todo en la vida es estudio-Comenta Bulma.

_ Zeph vendrá por mi hoy… Parece que él es un poco antisocial conmigo…trataré de ser amable con él…

_ ¿él, antisocial? ¡Vaya! Qué raro…Los hijos de Yamcha se caracterizan por ser muy sociables… quizás él es tímido contigo por otra razón…-Sonriendo Bulma- ¡Aprovecha hija!

_ Mamá…que desagradable eres a veces conmigo…-cruzando los brazos en señal de molestia- él es mi compañero de Universidad. Punto

_... Prefiero escuchar decir eso de tu parte antes que escuchar otra cosa-Aparece por el jardín Vegeta- Una hija de mi estirpe no puede mezclarse con cualquier cosa que se le cruce por el camino. Además, esa sabandija ni te llega a los talones con la poca energía que tiene.

_ ¡Qué machista eres, Vegeta!-Reclama Bulma- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso de las energías y demases?... Debes entender que si Bra quiere un novio normal deberás aceptarlo, son sus gustos.

_ Mujer: aún sigues defendiendo causas perdidas… No quiero que mi hija se mezcle con esa gente…-Cambiando el semblante- Y lo sabes perfectamente, no necesito recordarte cada cosa.

_ ¿Sabes qué? Mejor vete a entrenar antes de que me enfurezca y mande todo al carajo-Ahora es ella quien cambia el semblante.

_ ¡Humpfff!-Da media vuelta y se larga del lugar.

_ Insisto: ¿Por qué papá le tiene tanta bronca al señor Taro?...Hay algo que aquí no cuadra-se toma el mentón Bra.

_ Tendrás que armarte de paciencia hija, pues tu padre correteará a todo pretendiente que tu tengas. Paciencia hija, paciencia-Suspira Bulma- ¡Hey! Mira quien viene allí.

Un negro Ferrari se estaciona a fueras de la enorme casa. Un vidrio baja lentamente; es Marron que saluda cordialmente. Bulma y su hija saludan de manera muy atenta, pero, falta el conductor.

_ ¡Hola Marron!-Saluda Bra

_ ¿Cómo estás Bra? Sube, que Zeph nos llevará a la tienda comercial de compras.

La chica entra al carro y se acomoda en el asiento trasero de aquella joyita de automóvil, aprovecha de saludar con un beso en la mejilla a su amiga Marron, pero, de repente, mira al conductor y nota un cambio en él.

_ ¡Por dios Zeph! ¿Y tu cabello?-Pregunta totalmente impactada Bra al muchacho

_ ¿No te gusta mi nuevo look?-Comenta el chico mientras desliza su mano por su ahora cortísimo cabello negro. Atrás quedó la cabellera salvaje heredada de su padre.

_ Pero Zeph, si te ves guapo ahora también, pero…Tu cabello me fascinaba--------

_ Un momento… -Acota Marron- Chicos: ¿hay algo que no me hayan contado que pase entre ustedes dos?

_ ¿Sobre qué?- alega Zeph mientras parte el motor- que yo sepa, nada…

_ ¿Por qué te tomas tantas atribuciones con Zeph, Bra?- Al hueso la pregunta de Marron- ¿Acaso tienen algo más que una amistad?

Los tres en silencio; Zeph sigue conduciendo el carro, Marron mira por la ventana y Bra pierde su mirada en el horizonte. Un silencio impaciente e incómodo ronda ese ambiente de preguntas al hueso que a veces sacan grandes revelaciones. Zeph no aguantó más y decidió poner fin a esa barrera del silencio.

_ Sí Marron, somos más que amigos con Bra-Cabizbajo- Bra, discúlpame, pero estoy aburrido de guardar este secreto, si debería ser público…

_ ¿Y mi padre, Zeph?-Critica Bra- ¿Has pensado la paliza que te puede dar si se entera que nosotros dos…?

_ ¡Caramba! ¡Esto si es notición!- Se impresiona Marron- Nunca imaginé que ustedes dos serían novios….Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Las vueltas de la vida, ¿No? ¡Uf!...El más impresionado será tu padre, Zeph…

_ ¿Por qué lo dices, Marron? Mi papá es muy liberal para esas cosas, además, soy hijo de tigre ¿No?

_ Bien, me refiero por lo que pasó tu padre con la madre de Bra…-Comenta Marron.

_ A ver Marron, expláyate, por favor…-Totalmente anonadada Bra- No entiendo… ¿Qué pasó entre mi mamá y el papá de Zeph que yo no sepa?

_ ¿Acaso no saben que sus padres fueron novios durante años?-La guinda de la torta por parte de Marron- ¿Acaso no sabían que ellos estuvieron casi 13 años juntos?...Nooooooo, no creo que ustedes no sabían eso… ¿O sí?

Una frenada de aquellas que gasta la pastilla de frenos dio Zeph al escuchar esa frase, quedando totalmente sorprendido y atolondrado. Bra, boquiabierta por aquel secreto revelado a ella guardó silencio con una cara de aquellas que dicen "sorpresa". Marron, algo incómoda, tose y vuelve a la carga.

_ Pues… parece que no sabían, ¿Eh? ¿Vamos al centro comercial?

Zeph, aún sorprendido, acelera en silencio hacia el centro comercial mientras Bra saca su teléfono móvil para hablar con su madre, pues el notición la impactó mucho. Marron sonríe pero siente incomodidad por sus comentarios, pues parece que ambos no sabían de aquella historia. Llegando al lugar, Marron les avisa que irá al baño por un momento, bajando ésta del carro, quedando Zeph y Bra en el auto.

_ Bra

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Sabías que nuestros padres fueron…?

_ No… También estoy shockeada…

_ Mi padre nunca habló de eso conmigo… ¡Vaya, vaya!

_ Mi mamá- haciendo un gesto de furia- Debió contármelo…

_ Mi padre dice que un caballero no tiene memoria- Rascándose la cabeza.

_ Bien Zeph, creo que nos deben una explicación.

_ Opino lo mismo

Ambos de acuerdo descienden del carro y entran al centro comercial a vitrinear y a tomar helados, con muchas interrogantes a ese nuevo secretillo ya revelado para ambos que explica a Bra por qué su padre no quiere a Zeph cerca de ella.


	3. Esto recién comienza

De vuelta a casa, Bra entra a su habitación y se lanza sobre su cama para ordenar las ideas sobre el notición que se había enterado_: mamá y el papá de Zeph fueron novios durante 13 años... ¡Y recién me vengo a enterar!... Caramba, que secretito guardaba mamá con el señor Taro... Ahora me cuadra por qué papá nunca lo ha aceptado y aceptará a Zeph también_- Llorando de tristeza_-¿Por qué no se escogió otro ex entonces? Si habiendo tantos hombres escogió justo al papá de Zeph... Qué enojada estoy, ¡rayos!_

**Flash back**

__ ¿Acaso no saben que sus padres fueron novios durante años?-La guinda de la torta por parte de Marron- ¿Acaso no sabían que ellos estuvieron casi 13 años juntos?...Nooooooo, no creo que ustedes no sabían eso… ¿O sí?_

Retumbaba en su cabeza el comentario de Marron, como si fuera la única frase que hubiera escuchado en los últimos días. Tomando su almohada se cubre la cabeza en señal de rabia y de impotencia. La sorpresita que se había enterado la tenía con el ánimo de los mil demonios, dispuesta a exigir una buena respuesta.

Al otro lado de la ciudad

A toda prisa por el barrio residencial donde vivía junto a sus padres venía Zeph en el Ferrari negro de su padre. Muy confundido y algo molesto de cómo se enteró de la noticia. Quizás para algunos esa noticia no es para tanto, pero para él significaba que las piezas de aquel rompecabezas encajen en su totalidad.

_ Ahora entiendo por qué el papá de Bra no nos puede ver en pintura ni a mi y menos a mi papá- Pensó- _¡Vaya! En la que me estoy metiendo si el señor Vegeta se entera de que ya me acosté con su hija_----------- (suena un teléfono móvil)

_ ¿Alo?- responde Zeph mientras detiene el carro- ¿Con quién hablo?

_ Conmigo - Responde Bra- ¿Cómo estás?

_ Confundido, princesa, muy confundido- Comenta el chico- No es para menos... Estoy triste, muy triste, pues esta noticia pareciera que nos alejará un poco...Lamentablemente.

_ No digas eso, por favor- Dice Bra- Quizás algún día nos enteraríamos igual... Nada nos hace presagiar de las cosas que no sabemos...

_ Lo se, Bra... Pero siento que Taro me debe una explicación- Algo molesto se escucha su timbre de voz- ¿Sabes? Con Taro hablamos de todos los temas, pero siento que me debe una explicación sobre esto.

_ ¿No irás muy aprisa Zeph? Lo digo porque te puede traer problemas- Aporta Bra- No fuerces nada, por favor... ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

_ En la Universidad, este martes- Responde Zeph- Tendré libre, y creo que mis padres van a la ciudad del Norte por dos días.

_ Está bien... ¡Nos vemos!-Colgando el teléfono.

_ Creo que Zeph se ha demorado un poco- Comenta Grace mientras le hace un masaje de espaldas a Yamcha en el sofá- mejor para nosotros: Blun anda en una pijamada, nosotros dos solos ¿Qué te parece?

_ No es mala idea... pero aquí en el living es algo arriesgado- Excusa él al sentir estacionar su carro a las afueras del hogar.

_ Bueno, entonces te espero en la noche, mi cielo- Cerrándole un ojo y dándole un beso a su marido.

_ No quiero quejas después- Sonriendo Yamcha- Ni visitas al fisioterapeuta ni al quiropráctico... ¿Estamos?

_ Hola Zeph... ¿Por qué traes esa cara?- Le pregunta Grace a su hijo.

_ Taro: necesito hablar contigo- Totalmente serio Zeph- Lo espero en su escritorio.

Bra está chateando en su computador con Marron. Aún distraída, anda muy despistada, cosa que Marron nota y trata de subirle el ánimo.

M: Bra, no creo que sea para tanto lo que les conté.

B: quizás no, pero ahora si se pondrá la cosa color de hormiga.

M: ¿lo dices por tu padre?

B: Así es... más aún por lo de Zeph, que quizás nosotros dos no debimos adelantar tanto nuestro noviazgo.

M: ¿No me digas que entre ustedes dos ya han pasado cosas?

B: Sí, amiga...

M: Y ¿Qué tal?

B: Eso es privado (carita enojada)

M: ¿Y cómo yo no oculto que me gusta tu hermano y que si hubiesen pasado cosas te las hubiese contado?

B: ¡Marron! O sea es cierto que ere ustedes dos...

M: Así es...pero las obligaciones que tiene Trunks con la corporación nos mantienen un poco alejados...Uffff, quisiera verlo más seguido.

B: ¡Qué buena noticia! ¿Y tu papá lo sabe?

M: No, pero mamá sí.

B: jajajajajajajaja... OK, te dejo...besos y estamos en contacto (cerrando sesión)

Respirando profundo, Bra cierra el laptop y mira las luces de la ciudad que no duerme. Siente que unos pasos se acercan hasta la puerta de su habitación: es Bulma que abre la puerta. Anonadada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero a la vez tratando de guardar la compostura Bra dirige su mirada a su mamá, que viene a saludarle.

_ ¿Cómo estás hija?- Le pregunta mientras le sostiene la mano.

_ No lo se mamá... –Responde Bra, tratando de evadir su mirada.

_ ¿Acaso te sucedió algo malo hoy?-Pregunta otra vez- ¿Qué te sucede?

_ Mamá...

_Dime Bra...

_ ¿Nunca me has ocultado algún tema delicado que no quieres que yo me entere?- Pregunta de manera tajante Bra.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con temas delicados?- Se sorprende Bulma

_ ¡Ay, mamá! ¡No te hagas la mosquita muerta! ¿Qué sucedió entre tú y el señor Taro cuando eran jóvenes? ¿Acaso fueron novios?- Al hueso.

Como un balde de agua fría sintió Bulma en su espalda por tamaña preguntita. Totalmente sorprendida, no atinó a responder nada, pero trató de hilar sílabas ¡Nada! Al frente suyo tenía a una molesta hija que esperaba una pronta respuesta.

_ ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- Complementa Bulma- Eso es cierto, sí... Fuimos novios con Yamcha durante muchos años, pero me enamoré perdidamente de tu padre y aquí están ustedes dos: Trunks y Bra.

_ ¿Por qué él mamá?- Con lágrimas en los ojos de lo molesta que estaba- Siendo que hay tantos hombres en la vida justo de él.

_ ¿A ver Bra? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ese cambio de cara? ¿Acaso me ocultas algo que no se?- Devuelta de mano de Bulma.

_ ¡Porque me enamoré del hijo del señor Taro, mamá! ¡Por eso!... Y por caprichos de mi padre no podré estar al lado de él ¡Por eso! ¿Estás contenta de la respuesta?- llorando Bra.

Muda quedó Bulma, acababa de escuchar que su hija andaba con el hijo de Yamcha. _No podía ser peor_-pensó- _A Vegeta no le agradaba ese chico... ¡Pero estaba exagerando quizás! Además, Zeph no me parece un mal chico_.

_ Bra, hija... te entiendo. Quizás Vegeta no acepte a Zeph los primeros meses pero igual cederá-Tratando de consolar a su hija- él es así, pero los años lo han humanizado mucho.

Llorando más desconsolada, como ocultando algo, Bra se lanza a los brazos de su madre, buscando consuelo. Bulma, de un cálido abrazo la recibe y da su apoyo. Bra no puede entender el por qué de la situación, cosa que la sensibiliza más aún.

_ Hija ¿Por qué lloras? Se que a tu padre le costará comprender la situación, que no dará su mano a torcer los primeros meses... Siento que Zeph es un buen chico y que no te haría daño... Además de que es muy guapo-Comenta Bulma dándole un gran abrazo a su hija.

_ Lo se...Se que es un buen chico y muy guapo-Comentario que en algo la consuela- Además... él es maravilloso conmigo...pero... ¡Pero por qué!

_ ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué sucede hija mía?-Pregunta Bulma mientras sigue abrazando a su hija.

_... Creo... Creo que estoy embarazada...-cabizbaja Bra secándose sus lágrimas.

_ ¿Qué dices Bra?- Casi cayendo de la impresión Bulma- ¿Puedes repetir eso?

_ Sí mamá... Tengo 1 semana de atraso- Más cabizbaja Bra- Pensaba... pensaba contártelo en estos días...

_ ¿Acaso no te...?- terminando abruptamente su comentario- Bra: yo te hablé hace años del tema... De cómo una mujer se debe cuidar con los chicos... O esa yo nunca pasé por ese percance... ¿Entonces?

_ Lo se, sí... Pero me descuidé un día...- sollozando suavemente- ... Me haré cargo de ese bebé... Acompañada o sola... Ahora sí que mi padre lo querrá matar.

Bulma en silencio... No podía digerir lo que estaba escuchando: su hija con una semana de atraso. Pensó en lo complejo de la situación, pero reflexionó en silencio.... Tomó aire y le tomó otra vez la mano a su hija.

_ Pase lo que pase, que puede ser una respuesta apresurada de tu parte lo del atraso, cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Quiero que mañana vayas a ver al médico para ver que es lo que tienes o cuantas semanas ya tienes... Por lo de tu padre...me encargaré yo misma de darle la noticia, pero aún no...No quiero que te sometas a presiones ¿Estamos?-Acota Bulma.

_ Gracias... –respirando profundamente y dejando de llorar.

_ ¿Es Zeph el padre de esa criatura, cierto?- Pregunta Bulma.

_ Sí... es él... Pero yo ni si quiera se lo he mencionado... A parte que él también se enteró de la noticia de que ustedes dos fueron...- Dice Bra mientras se seca sus lágrimas.

_ Mmm... Debe estar igual que tú... Me imagino la cara que debe tener Yamcha con sus preguntas- Sonriendo maliciosamente.

En la casa de los Taro Hunt.

_ Papá... estoy esperando tu respuesta ¿Fuiste o no novio de la señora Briefs cuando fuiste joven?- Pregunta un nervioso y alterado Zeph a su padre, que tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano.

_ Bueno... Sí, es cierto- Dando un gran sorbo al vaso- ¿Contento?

_ Mira Taro...se que fuiste joven alguna vez como lo somos todos, se que tuviste un gran arrastre con las chicas, que fuiste muy popular, un gran deportista... ¿Por qué diablos te metiste con ella sabiendo que habían otras chicas?- Molesto el joven que se parece cada día más a su padre.

_ Es que era la que me gustaba pues, hombre... ¿Qué querías que hiciera? El destino es así... Tu tono no me gusta para nada... Pero comprendo que estés muy molesto pues no te lo conté antes- Dando otro sorbo de Whisky, dejando el vaso vacío- Se que tu molestia tiene sentido...Pero lo que no tiene sentido es por qué tan molesto.

_ Está bien, perdón...-Tomando aire el muchacho- Se que me excedí en el tono... Es que... es que estoy locamente enamorado de Bra, papá...Eso.

_ ¡Válgame, Dios!-Sirviéndose otro vaso de Whisky- ¿Supongo que no le has tocado un pelo a la muchacha?

El silencio otorga, dicen. Zeph quedó callado con la pregunta de su padre. Yamcha tomó un pequeño sorbo de Whisky y pensó en lo complejo de la situación, pues aquel silencio para él era un rotundo sí.

_ ¿Sabes en la que te estas metiendo cuando se entere Vegeta, cierto?- Lo mira a los ojos- ¡Respóndeme Zeph! ¡Respóndeme ahora!

_ Lo se papá- Contesta Zeph cabizbajo- Lo se, pero ella es tan especial...

_ ¿Sabes que si Vegeta se entera estarás muerto?- Enojado Yamcha tomándolo de las solapas- ¿En qué diablos pensabas cuando te metiste con ella, eh?

_ Pero Taro...

_ ¡Nada de peros!-Molestísimo Yamcha, que suelta al muchacho y se sienta en su sillón del escritorio, bebiendo gran cantidad de Whisky que aún tenía en su vaso- ¿Has pensado que de la paliza no te salvarás? Ni yo Zeph, no yo puedo hacer mucho.... ¡Rayos!

_ Es por eso que con Bra no le queríamos contar a nadie, bueno... La única que sabe, a parte de ti es Marron- Contesta Zeph algo nervioso, pues su padre estaba enojando.

_ Entonces eres hombre muerto...- Vaso completamente vacío dejó Yamcha tras comentar eso- Mira Zeph, te recomiendo que te prepares para lo peor, pues ni yo te podré ayudar. Capaz que los dos seamos hombres muertos.

_ Se lo grave de la situación... se que es complejo para ambos, pero yo a ella la amo

- Dice Zeph mientras pierde su mirada en el suelo.

Suena el teléfono en el escritorio de Yamcha, éste se pone de pie y va a ver quien le llama a estas horas de la noche: es Bulma.

_ Bulma... ¡Qué sorpresa!- Responde Yamcha- Dime... ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

_ (al otro lado del teléfono) Sí, necesito que mañana nos juntemos a tomarnos un café a eso de las 11:00 hrs en el Cactus Café... ¿Te parece?

_ Me parece buena idea, hace tiempo que no conversamos... Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces, donde acordamos- Comenta Yamcha- Hasta pronto.

Corta la llamada y cuelga el teléfono. Zeph lo observa y guarda silencio, pues su padre tenía una llamada de una vieja amiga. Yamcha, nota incómodo a su hijo y le pide que se relaje.

_ ¿Era la señora Briefs, cierto?- Pregunta Zeph.

_ Si Zeph, era ella.

_ ¿Te reunirás con ella...?-pregunta otra vez el muchacho.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Responde Yamcha.

_ No, nada... es que me sentí incómodo por todo lo de hoy...

_ No te preocupes, hijo- Dándole un palmetazo en señal de apoyo- Todo lo que pasó hoy queda hasta aquí, ¿estamos?

_ Si Taro, como digas- Respirando aliviado- yo se lo tolerante que eres... Por eso te aprecio mucho.

_ Espero que sea la última noticia insospechada...Eso espero, hijo.


	4. Conteo regresivo

**Día Martes 8:00 AM.**

Suena el timbre de la Universidad indicando que el primer ciclo de clases comienza. Bra ya está en la sala, sacando su laptop y encendiendo éste. Suspira y piensa en la conversación que tuvo anoche con su madre. Piensa en el consejo que le dio ella, pues eso del atraso la tenía muy complicada. Ha estado tan distraída que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que a las afueras de la sala la estaba esperando Zeph para conversar con ella.

_ Oye Bra- La interrumpe Paris- ¿Qué ese no es el hijo del amigo de mi suegro?

_ ¿Te refieres a Zeph?- Responde Bra.

_ Sí, él... Que me perdone Goten... ¡Pero está guapísimo!-Iluminándosele los ojos a Paris- Está en primer año...eso supe.

_ ¿Y?- Algo molesta Bra- A Goten no le gustaría saber que andas mirando a otros.

_ ¡Ay, mujer! Tan exagerada... Hay una frase muy sabia que dice:"la que mira sufre y la que toca goza"...-Comentando de manera pícara Paris.

_ Será mejor que guardes tus cosas pues la hora ya terminó...-Se pone de pie Bra para salir de la sala.

_ Goten dijo que la fraternidad hará una fiesta este sábado para darle la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos... ¡Es con pareja!... ¿Vienes?- Invita Paris.

_ Lo pensaré... Me imagino lo divertidas que han de ser esas fiestas- Sonrió Bra.

_ Se escogerá al rey de la fraternidad Omega y la reina de la fraternidad Gamma- Comenta Paris- ¡Ven! En una de esas te quedas con la corona... y con un guapo chico que sea tu rey... ¿Qué dices?

Pensando, Bra acepta la invitación y le promete a Paris que irá, pero que debe buscar acompañante (obvio, si se sabe quien es) que le vaya a hacer compañía. Se despiden y Bra camina por el pasillo hasta que un brazo la detiene y la estrecha contra el pecho de un varonil muchacho.

_ Hola Bra...-Mientras el muchacho la abraza contra su pecho y la rodea con sus brazos.

_ Zeph... ¡Qué sorpresa!-Sorprendida- Creo... creo que no debemos ser tan efusivos en público...

_ Mi padre sabe que nosotros dos somos novios... No temas-Mientras acaricia la cara de la chica.

_ ¿Y mi padre?- Lo mira a sus ojos celestes- ¿Y él?... él aún o sabe... Mi madre sí... Le conté todo anoche...

_ Entonces ¿Qué tiene de malo que todos se enteren?- Le dice el muchacho en voz baja abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho- Te adoro Bra, no sabes lo feliz que estoy contigo...

_ Mi madre no se opone: al contrario... pensé que por lo del pasado de nuestros padres se opondría pero no...- Con una mirada nostálgica mientras abraza a Zeph.

_ Quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que somos el uno para el otro...- Mirándola a sus ojos- quiero que todos sepan que yo me quiero casar contigo.

_ ¡Zeph!- Sonrojada y algo mareada- No te apresures...Somos jóvenes.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?- Mirando a su chica - ¿Te sucede algo?

_ No... No es nada- Más mareada- Quiero sentarme un rato.

_ Bra...no estás bien, estás pálida- Preocupado Zeph tomándole la mano a su chica- ¿Desayunaste o no? ¿Bra?

De un momento a otro la muchacha se desmaya; Zeph la sujeta y toma en brazos y la lleva muy preocupado al hospital que está en el mismo campus de la Universidad.

**Martes 11:00 hrs. Cactus Café**

Sentada y leyendo el periódico está Bulma que viste una elegante traje de dos piezas azul con botas café, anteojos ópticos con marco azul y muy guapa a pesar de tener sus años. Toma un sorbo de café y hojea el periódico matutino para ver que noticias trae hoy. Nada importante hay en sus hojas, sólo una columna de opinión sobre Ciencias.

_ Qué lástima que a ni uno de mis hijos le gusten las Ciencias- Suspiró tomando café- Me hubiese sentido más feliz.

Un hermoso automóvil negro muy familiar se estaciona a las afueras de café. Se distrae y mira para ver quien es el dueño de aquella joyita automotriz: era Yamcha que venía de Terno beige, camisa celeste y corbata rosa... El cabello lo traía peinado hacia atrás y una fina barba lo hacía verse bien.

_ Sorpresa, sorpresa- Dice Bulma poniéndose de pie para darle un abrazo a su amigo- ¡Qué guapo te ves!

_ Y tú, nunca te quedas atrás, querida- Dándole un beso en la mejilla- Por favor... Asiento... ¡Mesero! Un capuchino y dos medialunas, por favor.

_ Bueno... Supongo que ya te enteraste que nuestros hijos saben lo que sucedió entre nosotros hace tantos años... Pues no puedo negar que me incomodé un poco, pero algún día tendríamos que contarles eso- Dice Bulma sujetando su taza de café.

_ Sí, si Zeph ya sabe... Igual me recriminó un poco por no haberlo dicho antes, pero bien... Como dices tú algún día iba a tener que contarle todo. Y ese día fue ayer- Tomando el capuchino que recién había llegado a su mesa- Lo que me tiene inquieto es que él me dijo que tiene una relación con tu hija.

_ De hecho, Bra me dijo que ya llevan unos buenos tiempos juntos, pero que no han querido publicar su romance por Vegeta- Sonriendo- Sabes como es él: no quiere que ningún chico la corteje... Aún cree que es una niña de diez años.

_ Zeph ya tiene sus dieciocho años, en 6 meses más cumple años... Mi hijo es todo un hombre... Sabe que tiene responsabilidades, que entró a estudiar este año y planea titularse en 5 años más... No veo nada malo que nuestros hijos sean novios-Tomando un sorbo de su capuchino.

_ Tienes razón: yo tampoco me opongo... ¡Pero Vegeta sí lo hará! Te lo aseguro...- Pesando en lo del atraso, que no sabe si decirle a su amigo o no- Yamcha...

_ Dime...

_ ¿No- no te trae recuerdos lo que nuestros hijos están haciendo? –Pregunta al hueso por parte de Bulma.

_ Claro... Si Zeph es hijo de tigre- Sonríe Yamcha cortando un trozo de medialuna- Tiene a quien salir... Míralo: Grace dice que cada día se parece más a mí... Qué futuro tiene.

_ Gracioso...Y mi hija no se queda atrás... Es mi fiel retrato, por eso tu hijo cayó rendido a sus pies- Comenta una orgullosa Bulma- Parece que tu hijo está loquito por ella.

_ Al parecer eso es...él me lo dijo anoche... Mira: te seré muy sincero... Yo le advertí sobre tu marido, de la que podría venir sobre él si persiste de estar con tu hija pero ¡nada!...No cambió de opinión-tomando la taza de café y viendo que ya no le quedaba ni una gota de su capuchino.

_ Es terco igual que tú-Riendo de buena gana Bulma- En eso sí se parece a ti... Pero tiene más personalidad que tú por lo que me cuenta mi hija...

_ Sí, es más extrovertido que yo y más responsable que yo- Suspirando- quiere tener un buen futuro y el próximo año se marchará de casa, quiere vivir solo en su apartamento.

Botando la tasa al suelo Bulma se distrae, ésta se quiebra en tres y Yamcha le ayuda a recoger las partes. El mesero llega y les pide que no se preocupen por lo acontecido: la casa paga. Un poco más aliviada, Bulma pide un jugo natural y mira su reloj.

_ Mira... –Pensando si decirle o no sobre lo que le sucede a Bra- ...puede ser que nuestros hijos estén bien entre ellos... Pero ¿No has pensado si mi hija quedara embarazada?

Escupiendo la soda que acababa de tomar, Yamcha pensó en lo que le había preguntado a su hijo y recordó que éste no supo contestarle: _¿Supongo que no le has tocado un pelo a la muchacha?_ Tomando una servilleta y limpiándose, toma aire y mira a Bulma, algo desconcertado.

_ Sería hombre muerto- Se lamenta Yamcha-¡Qué pregunta es esa mujer!

_ Te lo digo porque puede pasar algo así... En todo caso pienso que tu hijo es un chico responsable... Y que con una cosa así no desaparecería del lado de mi hija... Es sólo un comentario- Sacándose cualquier contra pregunta de encima.

_ No estoy para bromas tuyas... Han sido un par de días agitados y con muchas confesiones... Espero que las sorpresas se detengan y quede tal cual todo... –Respirando muy profundo- Bien, ahora me retiro... Debo ir a una reunión con los jugadores pues negociaremos los premios de la serie mundial ¿Te paso a dejar?

_ Nooo, gracias...Serías hombre muerto también... –riendo al imaginar la cara de Vegeta- Otro día me vas a dejar, cuando te vaya a visitar a casa ¿OK?

_ Cómo digas- Poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de Bulma- Hasta pronto, que estés bien.

_Igualmente.

En el Center Hospital de la Universidad del Oeste está Zeph sentado en la sala de espera para saber que tiene Bra. La enfermera la llevó en una camilla para estabilizarla después de su desmayo, cosa que ella mejoró y despertó. Zeph está inquieto, pues Bra goza de una buena salud y es raro que tenga situaciones como esa. Zeph está sentado hacia atrás, respirando algo nervioso hasta que divisa a Gohan, que es el médico de turno en la sección donde tienen a Bra.

_ ¿Zeph? – Se sorprende Gohan al ver al hijo de Yamcha en el hospital- ¡Qué grande estás hombre!

_ Gohan, tantos años- Le saluda con un apretón de manos- Sí, si la otra vez nos encontramos con mi padre ¿Te acuerdas?

_ ¡De veras! – Rascándose la nuca en señal de despiste- Tienes razón... Y... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

_ Bueno, te seré sincero... estoy acompañando a Bra porque se desmayó a la salida de clases- Algo preocupado por la chica- Ella es una chica sana y se desmayó hace un par de horas atrás... La traje hasta acá para saber que es lo que tiene.

_ Estás de suerte, muchacho. Soy el jefe del turno-poniéndose la bata blanca y acomodando su estetoscopio en su cuello- Veré que puedo hacer y la atenderé lo más pronto.

_ Gracias Gohan- agradecido Zeph.

Una sala impecablemente blanca, llena de aparatos raros ve Bra al despertar. Una sonriente enfermera toma sus datos que están a los pies de la camilla. Algo mareada aún, Bra trata de sentarse, cosa que la enfermera le recomienda que siga tal cual está y que espere al médico.

_ Buenos días- Saluda el médico a la enfermera- ¿Ella es la paciente?

_ Si señor Gohan, es ella. Se llama Bra, tiene 18 años y sufrió una lipotimia (desmayo) antes de despertar. Sus pulsaciones están bien y su presión está de 90/120.

_ Un poco alta su presión, pero normal dentro de los parámetros...-Leyendo el informe que estaba en el papel- ¡Hola Bra, yo te atenderé!

_ ¿Gohan?- Impresionada por la visita médica- ¿Trabajas aquí?

_ Así es: no sólo imparto cátedras en Medicina, también soy funcionario del hospital...Cuéntame... ¿Qué te sucedió hoy?-Le pregunta Gohan, anotando los datos de la visita.

_ Pues...esta mañana me desmayé cuando salí de clases- Ni más ni menos- Me sentí mal y por lo que veo desperté en el hospital.

_ ¿Fumas?

_ No-responde Bra.

_ ¿Bebes?

_Tampoco.

_Entonces déjame pinchar tu dedo índice derecho... Tranquila, molestará un poco, pero sabremos si fue por una baja de azúcar u otra cosa- Pinchando el dedo de la muchacha con una moderna maquinilla que no medía más de 4 CMS- Esta maquinilla es una maravilla, en un par de segundo la conectaré al computador para saber que es lo que tienes y dar mi respuesta.

_ ¡Ouch!- quejándose la chica- Me dolió un poco...

_ Veamos Bra...

Gohan conecta aquel aparatito ese a la entrada USB del computador que estaba en la sala. En un par de tecleos, Gohan abre una ventana que está procesando toda la información sobre hormonas, glicemia, triglicéridos, urea, proteínas, etc. Presiona "imprimir" y espera que a hoja salga de la impresora. Una vez lista, él toma la hoja impresa y comienza a leer los resultados.

_ ¿Qué tengo?- Pregunta Bra mientras ve como él se acomoda las gafas.

_ Tu glicemia está bien, tus triglicéridos también... – Poniéndose serio- Dime... seré algo entrometido pero...

_ Pregúntame, no hay problema...

_ ¿Tienes novio?-Pregunta Gohan.

_ (silencio) Sí... tengo novio.

_Tienes la GCH alta...- quitándose las gafas.

_ ¿Eso que significa?-Pregunta Bra.

_ Puede que estés embarazada...

Sintió como si la sangre se fuera hacia sus pies y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Miró a Gohan y su vista se nubló completamente: se estaba desmayando otra vez.

_ Bra, despierta- Le dice Gohan mientras le palmetea la mano- Tranquila, estás bien...

_ Gohan... ¡no puede ser!-Muy sorprendida- ¿No será que estoy estresada y por ello no me ha llegado mi periodo?

_ Puede ser... Si es que estás sometida a grandes presiones o situaciones que te provocan una respuesta ante una situación peligrosa...- Contesta Gohan tomándose el mentón- Bra: estás libre de buscar una segunda opinión, pero te recomiendo usar un test de embarazo... Espérame un poco.

Totalmente sorprendida, Bra reflexiona sobre la noticia: _¿Embarazada? Dios mío, ahora sí Zeph tiene sus días contados. No se si estoy feliz, para saltar en un pie o llorar desconsoladamente... ¡Uy, no lo se! _

_ Bra: este es un test muy moderno, lo puedes tomar a la hora que quieras ¿De acuerdo? Es fácil de usar y cómodo de portar para ustedes- Entregándole una pequeña caja- Cualquier cosa... me visitas ¿Ok?

_ Bueno... –Pensando y mirando aquella caja que tenía en sus manos- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

_ Como quieras Bra- Contesta Gohan llenando un formulario de consulta que estaba próximo a él- Dime...

_...Quiero... quiero que esto sea secreto- Mirando cabizbaja-... Verás, mi madre sabe lo del atraso, pero lo de las hormonas, no. Por favor...

_ Pues esta consulta y este expediente quedarán en secreto- Marcándole una "C" de confidencial en la ficha- No te preocupes Bra: de mí no saldrá nada, quedará entre médico y paciente esta consulta... Pero en caso "de", me vienes a visitar ¿Vale?

_ Vale, Gohan...Así me siento un poco más aliviada- Respirando profundamente- ¿Me puedo ir?

_ Adelante- Guiándola hasta la salida y despidiéndose de ella- Recuerda: cualquier cosa, me visitas.

_ Como digas –despidiéndose también y guardando entre sus ropas el test.

Zeph estaba de pie, apoyado en la muralla de aquella enorme sala pintada de blanco y celeste cuando vio salir a Bra de la consulta con otra cara. Se alegró y corrió para ver como estaba y qué tenía.

_ Estoy estresada- Respondió Bra tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos- Eso me dijo Gohan.

_ Bueno, pues... ¿Te parece si nos juntamos con Goten y su novia en la cafetería para almorzar? Te hará bien- Dejando relucir su perfecta y blanca sonrisa- Vamos ¿qué dices?

_ ¿Goten acá?- Yo pensaba que él ya había terminado sus estudios... – Curiosa por la noticia- Esta mañana estuve con Paris en clases y me mencionó algo sobre una fiesta... ¡Vamos entonces!

Tomándose de la mano salen Zeph y Bra del hospital, caminando lo más apresurados posible hacia la cafetería, que estaba lejos de ese lugar. Saliendo de la sala y apreciando aquella escena, Gohan se sorprende al ver a la pareja de la mano.

__ La que te traes, Junior- sonriendo para él- Se repite la historia entonces... Pero con otras arista ¡Vaya, vaya! _

La cafetería está llenándose de a poco. Distintas caras, ropas, estilos y actitudes desfilan en ese especial sitio de encuentro universitario. Goten está sentado con Paris y Marron, a la espera de Zeph y Bra que vienen en camino. De pronto Marron divisa a Zeph que viene caminado con Bra, levanta una mano y los llama para que acerquen a sentarse junto a ellos. La pareja los saluda a todos y se sientan todos juntos.

_ ¿Cómo les ha ido en su primer mes?- Pregunta un ansioso Goten que trae el cabello largo hasta los hombros- ¿Supongo que se acostumbraron al ritmo de estudio?

_ Yo sí- Comenta Zeph mirando la carta del "menú de hoy".

_ Aún no- Responde Bra a carcajada limpia con Paris- Es que nunca he sido hábil para las matemáticas, aunque le hago empeño para aprender cada día.

_ Si tu madre te escucha, te cuelga- haciendo el gesto Goten- Diría: ¿qué sucedió con mis genes si ya no hay batallas? ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa! (imitando a Bulma)

_ No imites a mi madre- Muerta de la risa- ¡Es que te sale genial!

_ Por mi parte no hay mucho que aportar... Creo que heredé mis habilidades de estudiar por mi madre- Piensa Marron apoyando su codo y sujetando su mentón.

_ Mi madre es economista... Y mi padre deportista... ¡Qué mezcla! –Riendo- Mamá dice que Taro aprende rápido y que pilotea muy bien los aviones.

_ Es que Yamcha siempre piloteó bien... Siempre pensé que te dedicarías al Surf, como te gusta tanto estar en Kame house- Completa Goten.

_ Lo tomaré como un hobby ahora- Lamentándose- Papá dice que hay que tener dinero para mantenerse bien y darse sus gustos... Cuando egrese haré lo que quiera... Me iré a vivir a la playa.

_ Es una buena decisión de tu parte. Primero te titulas y luego ves que haces con tu vida- Aporta Marron en la conversa- Y como surfista no lo harás nada de mal.

_ ¡Hey! A los surfistas les llueven las chicas- Dándole un palmetón Goten a Zeph en el hombro- ¿Qué te traes, hijo de tigre?

_ ¡Nada!... Yo sólo, sólo...- Mirando de reojo a Bra que se ha molestado un poco con el comentario de Goten- ... haré lo que me gusta en mi vida... Sólo eso. Trataré de seguir yendo a Kame House seguido y participar en concursos de surf.

_ También te servirá para ganar dinero- Comenta Marron- No es mala idea... Así puedes ahorrar para tener tus cosas.

_ ¿Por qué no haces algo similar Goten?- Le propone Paris a Goten- Así tendrías tu apartamento y tu propio carro y no dependerás de tu hermano Gohan.

_ Paris, querida... Esos comentarios- Sonrojado y con una enorme gota de sudor- Sabes que mi prioridad es terminar mis estudios acá... Debí haber egresado hace un año y medio atrás.

_ Muchas fiestas, amigo- Zeph le devuelve el palmetón en la espalda a Goten- Pero tu carrera la terminarás pronto... No te preocupes.

_ Eso espero, o sino mi madre... - Haciendo el gesto de colgado otra vez- Bien, o admito: no soy un alumno brillante, sólo que me distraigo un poco.

_ Pero terminarás pronto, querido- Dándole Paris un beso en la mejilla a Goten- Estoy segura que te irá muy bien este año... Es que ser presidente de la fraternidad es una actividad muy extenuante.

_ Hablando de fraternidad... Zeph: estás cordialmente invitado al evento de bienvenida a los novatos de este año. La fiesta se realizará en la casa de la hermandad- Dice Goten dándole la mano a Paris- Pero necesito hablar unas cosas contigo "en privado".

_ Bueno... es excelente idea... Así me puedo relajar un poco e ir- Suspira Zeph- ¿Puedo llevar acompañante?

_ ¡Claro!- Responde Paris- la que tu quieras.

_ Pensé que irías con Bra, Zeph- Interrumpe Marron- Yo no iré: Trunks me invitó a pasear el día sábado. Ya pues, chicos... ¡asuman!

_ ¿Asumir qué?- se entromete Paris- No entiendo.

_... ¿De que con Zeph somos novios?-Aporta Bra.

Boquiabiertos, Goten y Paris se miran a los ojos, totalmente sorprendidos. Marron toma su vaso de soda y continúa leyendo un libro de histología. Zeph mira a Bra que rehuye la mirada de éste. Silencio grupal: no se podía pedir más pues tanto para Zeph como Bra aún les era difícil aceptar en sociedad su romance.

_ ¡Vaya!- Contesta Goten abriendo una lata de bebida cola- Y... ¿Desde cuando son novios?

_ Hace un año, más o menos- Completa Bra un poco más tranquila.

_ ¿De veras?- Consulta Paris- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

_ Pues tú sabes, mi padre- Mirando al suelo la muchacha.

_ Ohhhhhh... Se me olvidaba lo machista que es tu padre, Bra- Algo incómodo Goten mirando a Zeph- Pero ¡Qué va! Si ustedes se quieren...

_ Eso es lo importante-Acota Marron- Si ustedes se quieren, no deberían existir las barreras para que estén juntos. Asúmanlo: era una bomba de tiempo si querían seguir ocultando su relación.

_ Lo sabemos Marron... Hace unos días ambos hablamos con nuestros padres y les contamos todo, claro que Bra sólo le contó a su mamá- Argumenta Zeph tomándole la mano a Bra mientras sonríen de manera cómplice.

_ Espérate que se entere Vegeta- comenta maliciosamente Goten.

_ ¡No seas desatinado Goten!- Dándole Paris un pequeño codazo.

_ No te preocupes Goten... Papá me advirtió lo mismo, pero igual me duele el estómago de sólo pensar la cara que pondrá tu padre cuando le contemos- Le corre una enorme gota de sudor al muchacho.

Todos ríen... Pues sí, es cierto. Vegeta no pondrá una linda cara cuando se entere de que su hija lleva un año de novia a escondidas con el hijo de una persona no tan agradable para él.

_ ¿Y bien? Debo hablar con Zeph a las afueras de la cafetería- Poniéndose de pie y saliendo de ahí- ¡Ven Zeph!

_ Voy enseguida-También saliendo de ahí.

_ ¿Y chicas?... ¿Qué haremos ahora?-Pregunta Paris- ¿Vamos a buscar los almuerzos?

_ Quédate Bra... Yo traeré los almuerzos de Zeph, el tuyo y el mío ¿Te parece? Necesito que cuides mis cosas mientras voy con Paris.

_ De acuerdo Marron- agradeciendo el gesto- Puedes ir tranquila.

**A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CAFETERÍA.**

_ Como te dije anteriormente, este sábado hay una bienvenida para los novatos por parte de nuestra fraternidad. Si bien sabes puedes vivir en nuestras dependencias una vez pasada la fiesta del sábado. Yo habito aquí durante el año académico y cuando termina me marcho a casa- Le cuenta Goten a un interesado Zeph que lo escucha con total atención.

_ ¿De verás?... Muy bien... Creo que me mudaré hasta acá cuado pase la fiesta del sábado... –Pensando seriamente.

_ Para ello, debes pasar un rito de bienvenida que nosotros les damos a los novatos. Ese rito lo haremos mañana las 9:00 PM a las afueras de la casa de nuestra hermandad ¿Vienes?- Extendiéndole la mano, en señal de cerrar el pacto de bienvenida.

_ ¡De acuerdo!- Dándole el apretón de manos- Vendré... Te lo aseguro.

_ Eso sí, no le cuentes nada a Bra...-Le pide Goten a Zeph- Esa es lo único que te pido. Nada de esto a Bra, ni a tu padre... ¡A nadie!

_ Trato hecho, Goten- Opina Zeph- Vamos a almorzar, me muero de hambre...

Pasan las horas y Zeph le ofrece a Bra a dejarla a casa por lo acontecido en el día. Llegando a Capsule Corp, Bra se baja del jeep y Zeph le ayuda a descender.

_ ¿Nos veremos mañana?-Pregunta Bra al oído del muchacho suavemente.

_ Creo que no... Será mejor así- Responde Zeph abrazando a Bra tiernamente y soltándola para evitarle problemas- ... Veámonos para la fiesta de la Fraternidad Omega... Si gustas, te paso a buscar.

_ Yo quería verte mañana...-Acota Bra- ¿Será posible?

_ Es que tendré salida al laboratorio, y me quitará toda la tarde...-Respondiéndole a ella- Juntémonos el fin de semana... ¿Sí?

_ Bra... necesito descansar mañana... ¿Sí?- Responde Zeph ante tanta presión.

_ No te vayas, por favor- Abrazando a Zeph y apretándolo- No te vayas...

Desde una ventana Vegeta había observado todo. No podía creer como su hija había abrazado sin provocación alguna a aquel muchacho que no le provocaba confianza. Enfurecido, baja las escaleras y sale hasta la entrada a buscar a su hija.

_... No lo hagas más difícil Bra... Nos vemos mañana, pero hasta el mediodía ¿OK?- Tomándole la mano a la chica.

_ ¡¡Suéltale la mano a mi hija, infeliz!!-Grita furibundo.

_ ¿Papá?- Totalmente pálida Bra.

_ ¡¡¡Hazlo ahora!!!- Le ordena Vegeta a Zeph completamente enojado.

_ ¡No papá!- Bra le sostiene más fuerte aún la mano a Zeph- No lo haré...

_ ¡¡Es una orden Bra!!- Ahora Vegeta mira fríamente a su hija- ¡Y subes a tu cuarto!

_ ¡Ya no soy una niña! ...Lo haré... lo haré...- despidiéndose de Zeph de una manera desafiante: le da un beso frente a su mismo padre-¿Estás contento ahora? ¿Ah?

_ No te pongas insolente conmigo... ¡Entra a casa ahora!- apuntando hacia adentro de Capsule Corp.

_ Señor Vegeta... ¡Yo amo a su hija!-Responde Zeph mientras ve que Bra se entra a casa llorando- ¡Y nunca dejaré de amarla!

_... Sentí que una voz de un gusano trató de hablarme... ¿Qué dijiste?- Acercándose velozmente a Zeph y dándole un golpe de lleno en la boca del estómago, cayendo al suelo el muchacho por aquel impacto.

_ ¡¡Papá!! ¡No!- Chilla Bra al ver a Zeph caer por aquel golpe y corre hasta donde está él- ¡No lo hagas!

_ Ven acá Bra- sujetándola y tratando de contener el forcejeo contra su hija- No te mezcles con la chusma... él no te merece...

_ Te odio, papá... - Le dice Bra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Vegeta.

Zeph trata de ponerse de pie y queda bastante adolorido por tamaño golpecito de Vegeta. Apenas logra ponerse de pie escupe sangre, señal de que aquel golpe había sido mortífero si fuera una persona común y corriente. Vegeta mira con odio al muchacho, pero cambia su semblante tras ver que el chico está un poco mejor.

_ Veo que soportaste mi golpecito... ¡Vaya, vaya! Las sabandijas como tú han evolucionado... ¡Te felicito!- Aplaudiendo irónicamente.

_ ¡Vámonos Zeph! – Logando zafarse del brazo de su padre- Vámonos de aquí.

_ ¿Qué significa todo este escándalo?-Aparece Bulma por la puerta de su casa.

_ ¡Quiero que esta sabandija se aleje de mi hija!-Grita Vegeta a todo pulmón.

_ ¡Le dije que ya no soy una niña de 10 años! Soy una mujer... – Bra se pone adelante del chico que aún sigue escupiendo sangre- ¡Entiende!

_ Dios mío... Zeph ¿Te sientes bien?- Bulma corre a atender al muchacho al verlo escupir sangre- ¿Estás bien?

_ Sí señora Briefs, estoy bien...- Tratando de respirar profundo- Eso me da a entender de que no soy bienvenido acá...

_ ¿¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza, Vegeta??- Le pregunta enojadísima Bulma a Vegeta- ¡Algún día tendrás que aceptar que nuestros hijos ya no son unos niños!

_ ¡Hay miles de chicos! ¡Y justo con él!- Le apunta Vegeta a Zeph.

_ Bra... llévate a Zeph a su casa. Después te paso a buscar ¡Ve!- Le ordena Bra.

_ ¿Ni modo que tú lo sabías todo?- Interroga Vegeta a Bulma- ¿Lo sabías? ¡Contesta mujer!

_ Sí... ¡SÍ!... ¡Lo sabía todo! ¿Estás contento ahora?- Bulma ahora sí que tiene cara de pocos amigos- ¡Pero Bra temía que actuaras de esta forma! ¡¡Por eso no te lo contó!!... ¿Estás contento, amor?

Enojado, Vegeta da media vuelta y entra enojadísimo a su casa, pateando la puerta y rompiéndola. Bulma lo mira algo molesta, pero sabe que aquella rabieta se le pasará pronto.

_ Vamos Zeph- Le ayuda al chico subir al jeep.

_ Descuida, ya me siento mejor...-Subiéndose él mismo a su carro.

_ Te acompaño hasta tu casa... No importa si llego a dormir... Tampoco quiero estar acá, menos con la actitud troglodita de mi padre- Avergonzada la chica- Lo siento Zeph... Yo conduciré está vez...

_ Gracias Bra...- aguantando el dolor- Gracias.

Acelerando, Bra parte con Zeph a la casa de éste para ir a dejarlo. Bulma Entra hasta la casa siguiendo a Vegeta. Lo ve que está apoyado en el ventanal, aún molesto. Prefiere dejarlo solo, para que ordene un poco sus ideas.


	5. Mamá: cálmate

Acelerando hasta el fondo, Bra continúa avanzando con Zeph por la avenida central de la ciudad del Oeste. El muchacho, que viene maltrecho por el golpe propiciado por Vegeta, presiona su abdomen en signo de dolor, aún escupe algo de sangre. Si hubiese sido un simple mortal, de seguro que ese golpe lo mata. Bra lo mira de reojo, está preocupada por él y lo lleva a su casa para que llegue a salvo y lo más pronto posible. El muchacho quita algo de sangre de su boca y mira sus dedos ahora ensangrentados.

_ Quizás me lo merezco-Comenta Zeph mirando sus dedos- quizás me lo merezco por haberme fijado en ti, quizás mi papá tenía razón y…-----

_ ¡Cállate!- Reaccionando bruscamente Bra, dando un frenazo al jeep.

_Bra: lo de nosotros no puede ser, tú…tú tenías razón…tu padre, tu padre me va a matar si se entera que nosotros dos---

La chica se larga a llorar y abraza a Zeph, llora de manera desconsolada. Él, totalmente sorprendido, sólo se deja abrazar. Bra está angustiada, hay algo en ella que está a punto de estallar. No era menos: su padre, casi mata a su novio sólo porque ella lo besó, nada más. Ella sabe que, si su padre se entera que entre ellos dos hay vida de pareja, el muchacho se va directo al otro mundo. Zeph abraza fuertemente a Bra, tratando de consolarla, pero pareciera que no logra mucho. Ella, hábilmente se aleja de él, sorprendiéndole otra vez con sus bruscos cambios de actitud.

_ ¿Qué te sucede, Bra?-Dice él al ver que su chica le da la espalda.

_ Zeph…nosotros…-Tomando aire, tratando de pensar cada palabra que le dirá- …nosotros dos hemos de conversar…

_ No te molestes por lo de tu padre. Algún día se iba a enterar de que somos novios… Bra: sabíamos que corríamos ese riesgo, pero…Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo por ti- Le dice un suplicante Zeph que la voltea y le toma sus manos en señal de tregua- Por favor…

_ Es que yo…-Sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas por la confesión que vendría-…

_ ¿Qué te sucede, princesa? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?- Zeph mirando a esos desconsolados ojos celestes que parecían pedirle perdón por la escenita de su padre.

Bra no aguantaba más, debía decirle a Zeph que estaba con una semana de atraso. Ella lo miró, aquella mirada la calmó por un momento. Si bien él estaba bastante maltrecho, su masculina sonrisa la calmaba y la hacía sonreír también. Bra se quitaba las lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas y sonrió de manera nerviosa. Se daba ánimos para hablar con Zeph, él esperaba una pronta respuesta.

_ Zeph, tengo una semana de atraso- Lo dijo en voz baja y casi imperceptible.

_…-El muchacho quedó pálido al escuchar las palabras de Bra-…Eso significa que…

_ Sí, Zeph… parece que estoy embarazada.

Quedándose sin aire, Zeph toma su cabeza en señal de sorpresa. No sabía que decir, no sabía que ofrecer. Bra está cabizbaja, aún no ha dimensionado la respuesta de Zeph ante el notición. Él está de una pieza, sin aún responder una sola palabra. Bra se baja del jeep y se apoya en la puerta trasera, comenzando a llorar. Zeph, que estaba de una pieza reacciona de un dos por tres y se baja, a al siga de Bra.

_ ¿Desde cuando tú…?- Sólo atina a decirle eso, nada más.

_ Cuando me desmayé la última vez…- Evadiendo la mirada de su novio- …fuimos al centro médico de la Universidad. Gohan me hizo unas mediciones hormonales y---

_ ¿Y qué?-Impaciente Zeph- por favor, Bra…¡dímelo de una vez!

_ Me tomé un test de embarazo que el mismo Gohan me facilitó…Hace un par de horas me tomé ese test…Salió positivo…- Tomando aire y cerrando sus ojos- Zeph: yo no me quedaré con esa opinión, si quieres buscamos otro test… ¡No se! ¡Estoy desesperada!

_ ¡Oh, Kami!- Se lamenta Zeph al escuchar lo convincente de la situación- …soy, soy hombre muerto…

_ ¡Deja de pensar n ti, egoísta!- Se enfurece Bra al notar lo ido que está su novio aún.

_ ¡¿Qué quieres que haga, Bra?! ¿QUÉ?... Tu padre, ¡sí! Tu padre, el príncipe de los saiyayins me va a liquidar por haberle tocado a su hija… ¿Conforme?- Le enrostra el joven a la chica- Yo soy un miserable en poder al lado de él… ¿cómo que egoísta?

_ ¿No te das cuenta que te amo? ¿Acaso no piensas que haría yo sin tenerte a mi lado?- Ella lo toma de las solapas y lo besa apasionadamente.

_ Bra…yo…- es él quien le responde el beso, tomándola de la cintura y enrollándola con sus brazos.

_ Zeph, te amo- le responde la chica mientras se cuelga su cuello- te amo…

_ Yo también pero…-Mirando al lado y cerrando sus ojos en señal de desacuerdo- …pero Bra, ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione si tu padre?----

_ Pase lo que pase…- Haciéndole callar con un tierno beso en los labios- …Yo estaré contigo… Y si hay que enfrentar a mi padre…lo haremos…Y si él te quiere hacer daño, yo me interpondré…

_ Bra…- Mirándole sus hermosos ojos celestes- …Bra, quizás tú…merezcas…

_ Yo te merezco a ti, bombón- Deslizando su mano por el rostro de él- …Desde el día que nos volvimos a ver en Kame house sentí que tú eras para mí.

_ Mi linda Bra- Abrazándola contra su pecho- … yo te amo desde ese día… te amo desde que me hablaste, desde que me dirigiste a palabra…No hallaba la hora de decirte lo mucho que me gustabas, que me ponía nervioso las veces que nos topábamos en la secundaria…

_ Ya me había dado cuenta- sonriendo pícaramente la muchacha- Sabía que te tenía loco, que andabas a la siga mía por los pasillos.

_ ¡Hey! No te apresures, preciosa- Ahora es él quien le sonríe, dejando ver su perfecta sonrisa, derritiéndola en sus brazos- No puedo creer, a pesar de sentir dolor en mi abdomen, que estos segundos junto a ti me quitan toda dolencia o malestar.

_ Zeph, lo se…Eres, eres divino, yo… yo quiero esta junto a ti….quiero quedarme contigo por esta noche- Acercándose a su oído y susurrándole- quiero que me hagas tuya como lo sabes hacer, de esa manera que me gusta.

_ Bra, lo que tú quieras, lo que tú me ordenes- Zeph le responde con una cargada porción de erotismo al abrazarla por la espalda y responderle suavemente a su oído- …Tu piel me vuelve loco, tus labios, tu cuerpo…

Bra sonríe mientras se deja besar por su cuello, sienta que sus latidos aumentan al ritmo de las caricias de él. Tranquilizándose pro un momento, Bra le toma la mano a Zeph y lo separa de su cuerpo, castigándole lentamente su deseo. Zeph tarta de volver a la carga, pero se detiene, piensa en ella y le sonríe, la abraza tiernamente, de manera entrañable. Se siente feliz.

_ No sabes lo guapa que te verás cuando seas mamá- Le susurra al oído Zeph- Seré la envidia de todos los papás del mundo. Tendré a mi lado a la mujer más linda de este planeta.

_ Pero Zeph…Soy muy joven para –Interrumpiéndose ella misma- … ¡Zeph!

_ Ya te veo como mamá: meciendo en brazos a nuestro bebé…Bra: yo me haré cargo del bebé, ¡Te lo juro por lo más sagrado!-Poniéndose de rodillas.

_Zeph, no es necesario que hagas eso- riéndose de la actitud de él- Yo se que tú eres valiente, pero me da pena y mucho temor cuado mi padre se entere que yo…

_ Pues…se me había olvidado tu padre…- Poniendo ojos de huevo frito- ¡Vaya! La felicidad me había cegado por instantes.

_Mi Zeph, tan infantil para algunas cosas y tan maduro para otras- Abrazándolo fuertemente, soltando una carcajada por parte de él.

_ ¡Qué fuerte eres, Bra!- Se queja Zeph tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Bra- Se nota que tienes sangre saiyan, se nota…Ahora, suéltame un poco.

_ ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-le pregunta Bra a Zeph.

_ Te vienes conmigo por hoy…- Tomándole de la mano y ayudándola a subir a su jeep- Tú te quedas por hoy conmigo. Eso sí, voy a pedirle un favor a mi hermana Blun.

_ ¿Qué favor?- Curiosa Bra.

_ Le pediré que busque los test de embarazo que mi mamá trajo una vez a casa. Como ella es gerente de una empresa farmacéutica y cosmética-------

_ ¿Estás loco?- Interrumpe Bra- ¿Qué pasaría si Blun decide contarle a tu mamá…?

_ Blun es de fiar: es una chica molestosa, pero es de fiar… A parte que me debe una, pues me enteré que anda con un chico de su clase ¡Estamos a mano!- Se ríe Zeph al pensar por moneda de cambio de silencio.

_ Zeph, no es lo mismo…Eso es algo fácil al lado de lo que estamos nosotros dos- Comenta Bra al encender el motor del carro.

_ Lo se, pero mi hermana es de fiar. Blun es una buena niña, sólo que algo molestosa e intrometida- Riendo de buena gana- A parte que cocina muy bien…Bra, no te preocupes, ella no nos delatará…Ahora le mandaré un mensaje a su teléfono móvil para que deje todo listo.

Bra comienza a avanzar otra vez por las calles de la ciudad junto a Zeph, que se siente un poco mejor. Aún están intranquilos, pero calmos a momentos. Un familiar rugido hace que Bra mire por el espejo retrovisor: es Bulma que viene a toda velocidad tras ellos. Bra continúa manejando y no le toma atención a su madre. Zeph se da cuenta que viene Bulma tras ellos y le comenta.

_ Bra, es tu madre.

_ Lo se, pero prefiero que lleguemos pronto a tu casa…de seguro ella también va a tu casa- Sacando rápidas conclusiones- Yo creo que ella viene a ofrecerte disculpas por lo de papá… ¡rayos!

_ Oye Bra… ¿tu madre sabe que tú…?

_ Sí Zeph, fue a la primera que le conté…- Poniéndose seria- Al principio no le gustó mucho, obvio, pero después me ofreció todo su apoyo.

_Entonces… ¿lo contamos o…?----

_ No Zeph, prefiero que esto sea nuestro secreto por algunos meses- Suspirando- A parte que falta que me haga o me tome los test que tienes en tu casa… Por el momento guardaremos silencio.

_ ¿Y cuando se te note la barriguita?

_ ¡Zeph, falta tanto para eso!

_ Es que…es que estoy… ¡Maldición!... Saltaría en un pie de no ser por tu padre.

_Mira, ya casi llegamos.

Deteniéndose hábilmente, Bra se estaciona perfectamente al lado del Ferrari negro de Yamcha. En un rápido acto le ayuda a bajar a Zeph. Bulma se estaciona cuidadosamente al lado del jeep que su hija recién había bajado. Bulma se baja y llama a su hija, provocando que la pareja voltee y espere a Bulma que venía de visita relámpago.

_ Espera Bra- Le pide Bulma a su hija- Debo hablar con Zeph por un momento, debo darle disculpas por lo de tu padre.

_ Señora Briefs, no se preocupe… Con Bra ya hablamos de esto, ya está conversado. Además: esto se iba saber de un momento a otro- Responde Zeph con una grata sonrisa en sus labios- Por favor, la invito a ingresar a al casa, de seguro que Taro ya llegó con mis mamá.

_ Hace tiempo que no veo a tu papá- Entrando a la casa- me imagino lo orgullosos que debe estar con ustedes.

_ Ya lo creo- Responde Bra que le cierra un ojo a Zeph- ya lo creo mamá.

_ ¡Hola sra. Briefs!- Saluda Blun- Hola Bra, hola Zeph.

_ Hola Blun- Acercándose hasta su hermana y hablándole en voz baja- ¿me buscaste lo que te pedí?

_ Los dejé en tu cama, bajo la almohada, encontré sólo tres-------

_ Bulma Briefs ¿Qué milagro te ha traído por estos lados?- Dice Yamcha mientras se acerca a darle un abrazo a su amiga- Es un lujo tenerte de visita. Por favor, toma asiento.

_ Gracias Yamcha, tan atento que eres- dejándose alagar.

_ ¿Y ustedes dos? ¿Por qué tan temprano de vuelta?- Le pregunta Yamcha a su hijo.

_ Verás Yamcha, no quiero alarmarte, pero…Vegeta… golpeó a tu hijo cuando lo sorprendió besándose con mi hija en la entrada de mi casa- Algo avergonzada Bulma por la situación.

_ ¿Qué?- Casi cayéndose al suelo de la impresión- ¿Vegeta golpeó a mi hijo?

_ Así es, sr. Taro…Mi papá es algo celoso, y como no sabe que con Zeph somos novios fue y le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, dejando algo maltrecho a Zeph y-----

_ ¿Quién fue la bestia que golpeó a mi niño?- Aparece a toda velocidad Grace al escuchar- ¿Te sientes Bien, mi muchachito?

_Ay, Mamá- Algo molesto por la sobre atención de su madre- Si estoy bien, fue sólo que al principio escupí sangre, ¡nada más!

_ ¿Escupir sangre? ¿Qué cavernícola te hizo eso? ¿No me digas que tu marido le hizo eso mi muchacho?-mirando enojada a Bulma- No me esperaba menos de ustedes.

_ ¡Hey!- Ahora es Bulma quien se enfada- Vine a ofrecerle disculpas a tu hijo por el numerito de mi marido, no seas entrometida.

_ ¿Entrometida?- Cruzándose de brazos Grace en señal de guerra- Sí, es verdad, lo soy…Pero si le tocan un pelo a mis hijos o si se meten con mi marido soy una leona.

_ ¿Qué insinúas, Grace?- B se está hartando Bulma- Esta conversación la tendré con tu hijo, es él quien se merece las disculpas, no tú. A parte que es todo un hombre, y no por nada se fijó en mi hija.

Blun llama a Zeph para que sigan conversando y le cuenta al oído todas las cosas que le dejó en su habitación, mientras las mujeres discuten, Zeph le da las gracias a su hermana, la cual va por vasos de te helado para calmara a las mujeres. Yamcha es un mero espectador con Bra, los cuales miran a ambas mujeres que pelean por cosas sin importancia.

_ ¿En tu hija? Fue ella quien lo engatusó- Responde Grace que estaba montanda en cólera. Nunca le había caído bien Bulma, menos por la historia de noviazgo que tuvo ella con su marido.

_ ¿De modo que tu hijo no hizo nada?- Bulma llegaba a echar rayos a los ojos de Grace, que también le respondían de la misma manera- ¿Cómo no se iba a fijar tu hijo en mi hija? ¡Mírala! Es una muchacha estupenda, tiene a quien salir.

_ ¿Ah, sí? Ni modo que mi hijo no tiene sus encantos, sacó el color de mis ojos y mi simpatía.

_ ¿Tu simpatía? ¡No me hagas reír!- Irónicamente le responde Bulma- Yo no se como Yamcha se casó contigo, sabiendo que hay tantas mujeres que se mueren por él.

_ ¡Porque le di lo que tú no le diste cuando fueron novios!- Responde airadamente Grace a Bulma- ¡y no me refiero sólo a los hijos, bruja!

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Las mujeres si iban a ir a los brazos y puñetazos, pero Yamcha sujetó a Bulma y Zeph a Grace, su madre. Parecían unas endemoniadas por querer pegarle a la otra. Bra estaba totalmente sonrojada al ver a su madre tan enojada, Zeph también. Yamcha trataba de contener Bulma, que continuaba totalmente furiosa. Grace no se quedaba atrás, también parecía poseída.

Blun entró a la habitación con 6 vasos con refresco para calmar a las visitas, pero no sucedió nada. Ambas mujeres trataban de seguir con su batalla campal de miradas e insultos, que cada vez aumentaban el calibre. Yamcha cortó por lo sano y decidió ir a dejar a Bulma a Capsule Corp., mientras Zeph sacaba de paseo a su madre, para que se calmara. Una vez solas, Blun y Bra, para romper el hielo, se largan a reír de sus madres.

_ Mi mamá, tan especial que es- Comenta Blun ofreciéndole un vaso con refrescos a Bra- Ni te imaginas las escenitas que le ha hecho a mi papá cuando eran más jóvenes. Una vez una chica joven acercó a papá por un autógrafo, casi la mató a al pobre. Tiene su carácter.

_ La mía no se queda atrás- Responde Bra al recibir el vaso- Vieras como discute con mi papá cuando algo a ella no le agrada. A parte que siente un cariño especial por el señor Taro, siempre lo defiende.

_ ¿Es cierto que tu mamá y mi padre fueron novios? Porque si es así- Suspirando- Mi mamá ha declarado la tercera guerra mundial contra ella.

_ A mi mamá no le gusta que la molesten. Quizás por eso reaccionó de esa manera. Tú sabes, las mujeres a esa edad se ponen complicadas. Ojala que no lleguemos así, Blun.

_ Tienes razón, Bra, mucha razón. A parte que la baja de hormonas produce no sólo cambios a nivel fisiológico, también a nivel emocional y social- responde certeramente Blun.

_ ¡Hey! Que inteligente eres- Se sorprende Bra- ¿Qué piensas estudiar cuando termines la secundaria?

_Pensaba en medicina o en farmacología….no se- Rascándose la cabeza- Pero falta tanto.

_ Sí, eso es verdad-Responde Bra al dejar el vaso sobre la mase.

_ Oye Bra… ¿El test de embarazo es para ti?- Pregunta una curiosa Blun.

_… -Asintiendo con la cabeza- Sí.

_ ¿Cuántas semanas de atraso tienes?

_ Como una…

_ ¿Una? Ah, pueden ser muchos factores: baja de lípidos hasta un embarazo, quién sabe- Responde otra vez la muchacha haciendo gala de sus conocimientos.

_ Así es, pero quiero la segunda opinión….

_ Nunca es malo tener una segunda opinión…Bueno: no te preocupes por mí, seré una tumba. Mejor dicho, nunca hablamos de esto ¿Te parece?- Dice Blun al retirar los vasos.

_ Gracias Blun por tu confianza- Agradece Bra- La verdad es que son sólo tres personas las que saben esto: tu hermano, mi mamá y ahora tú.

_ No hay de qué… Cuando quieras contarme algo: sólo llámame…Mi hermano te quiere mucho, y eso se le nota.

_ ¿De veras?- Se sorprende Bra.

_ Sí, bien. La verdad es que Zeph no habla mucho de estos temas conmigo, pero se nota cuando un hombre anda loquito por una mujer. Sólo habla de ti cuando me pide favores o conversamos en la cena. Cuídalo Bra, es muy infantil para algunas cosas- Le pide Blun a Bra.

_ No te preocupes, lo haré- Responde Bra muy segura de sí misma.

_ Iré a empacar las cosas de mis padres: mañana se van de viaje por dos semanas a la ciudad del sur- Suspira la chica- Lo bueno de estar sola es que puedo chatear con mis amigas y participar en el equipo de volley. Zeph me irá a dejar por la mañana a la escuela, así nos vamos todos juntos.

_ Me parece buena idea. Además que así aprovecho de conocerte más- Comenta Bra.

_ Se me había olvidado- Bajando la cabeza la chica- Debo ir a la casa de una amiga a estudiar para mañana. Le prometí que le ayudaría. Papá ya sabe de todo, es sólo que no podré ir…

_ Si gustas te voy a dejar-Tomando las llaves del jeep de Zeph- Así no pierdes el viaje.

_ Gracias Bra, te pasaste- Agradece Blun mientras va a buscar sus apuntes y ropa a la habitación.

Un poco más calma la situación, Bra va a dejar a Blun a la casa de una compañera de secundaria que necesita estudiar urgentísimo para mañana. Una vez hecho el trayecto, Bra se devuelve a la casa de los Taro a esperar a Zeph, que aún no ha llegado con su madre. Las luces están apagadas de la casa, nadie ha llegado. Bra espera sentada en el jeep, con su teléfono móvil en la mano, esperando algún mensaje. De pronto, una música le indica que un mensaje ha llegado. Presiona unos botones y lo lee:

"_Bra: llegaré en 5 minutos más. Mamá se quedó_

_Con mi abuela y papá irá por ella, así que no creo que _

_Vuelvan a casa. Espérame… Zeph"._


End file.
